Give me a chance
by PrettyChiisy2
Summary: Si hay algo que mas odio, son las chicas interesadas que se te acercan por tu físico o solo quieren tu dinero. Para mi, todas las mujeres son iguales. Aunque esta chica... Sakura Haruno, parece ser diferente... [Summary actualizada]
1. El comienzo

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia es narrada por Sasuke]**

**[Hay personajes inventados en este fanfic]**

**[Capitulo 1]**

Lunes por la mañana, el día que mas odio en toda la semana, no solo porque se acaba el fin de semana, si no porque tendré que volver a la escuela para ver cierto grupo de personas que realmente me desagradan. Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 16 años y no me gustan muchas cosas, prácticamente soy el tipo de persona que no le gusta hablar de sus gustos. Tampoco soy EMO ni nada, solo que no me gusta hablar mucho de ese tipo de temas con la gente.

-Despierta ,baka!- La voz de mi irritante hermana menor, Hikari. No se si mama me dio un castigo cuando ella nació no es que la odie... es solo que se pone muy insoportable todo el dia ,los 7 dias de la semana. Pero ya me acostumbre, después de todo Itachi se fue a vivir solo por condiciones de trabajo y yo siempre lo molestaba cuando vivía aquí, y ahora que no esta supongo que es mi turno de aguantar a Hikari. Pero, porque ese nombre? Luz? ,Brillo? si Hikari es el demonio en persona! Solo vive hablando cosas sin sentido! pero supongo que eso es común ya que esta en su "edad".

-Que quieres?- Dije con la voz mas cansada posible.

-Se que fuiste tu!- ¿Me despierto por la mañana y ya me acusan de algo?

-A que te refieres?- ella solo me miro con cara y mirada asesina. ¿Que fue lo que hice mientras dormía? ¿Acaso camino dormido o que?

-Tu robaste mi revista!- Revista? No pierdo el tiempo con revistas para niñas que quieren aprender a maquillarse tan jóvenes.

-Dime una razón por la que debería tener tu revista- Ella solo me dejo de mirar con cara asesina y se puso molesta, acaso mi hermana es bipolar? o fue que se dio cuenta que no tengo razones para robarle una revista a escondidas pudiendo quitársela al frente de ella.

-...Baka- Se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, eran las 5 de la mañana y debía irme temprano a la escuela junto con esa molestia, aun si digo todas estas cosas ella sabe que la quiero y lo hago solo por molestarla, ya que mataria a cualquiera que la hiciera llorar o la lastimara, por eso la acostumbro a que la molesten, para que no se ponga a llorar cuando se encuentre con "amigas" muy desagradables.

Me levanto de la cama, me voy a tomar una ducha y cuando salgo me pongo el uniforme. Me arreglo la corbata y salgo a la cocina.

-Ohayo, Sasuke- dijo mi madre Mikoto Uchiha, mientras cocinaba el desayuno.

-Ohayo, Oka-san- En ese momento bajo Hikari con una cara no muy amigable, que querrá ahora?

-Sasuke! Haru fue el que me robo la revista y la lleno de baba!- Haru, aveces creo que es el único amigo que tengo en esta casa, a pesar que es solo un perro lo tengo desde que era un cachorro.

-Eso te ganas por hacer conclusiones sin pensar, Ba-ka!- el ultimo comentario fue lo que hizo enojar a mi hermana fue directo a mi silla y trato de pegarme, pero con mi mano le agarre la frente mientras ella trataba de acercarse y golpearme, con mi mano la echaba mas hacia atrás como la típica escena de "aléjate enana" mi hermana era mas pequeña que yo, después de todo era 2 años y medio menor que yo, por lo que debía ser mas pequeña que yo.

-Oe, calmate- Lo que dije solo la enojo mas y puso una mirada enojada estilo anime.

-Jhm,Jhm- oigo risas en volumen bajo, eran las de mi mama que nos miraba mientras hacíamos una "escena" en la cocina.

-Mas de 12 años viviendo juntos y siempre tienen la misma pelea- dijo mama con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados con las pestañas hacia arriba.

-Por cierto, donde esta papa?- pregunte y ella me respondió.

-Últimamente esta muy ocupado con el trabajo y se tiene que ir mas temprano- Sirvió el desayuno y al terminar tome una soda enlatada y subimos al auto. Mi madre conduce, me senté en el asiento del co-piloto y mi hermana en los de atrás y nos fuimos camino a la escuela.

-Oka-chan, puedo ir al concierto de UVERworld?- Era la banda por la que mi hermana babeaba cada vez que se mencionaban, es la típica banda de chicos que cantan y que vuelven locas a todas las fans, incluyendo a mi hermana, si es que se puede considerar una fan... Mas que fan es como su acosadora personal! Sabe todo sobre ellos, los nombres completos, donde nacieron, que edad tienen, cuando se volvieron un grupo,cuantas canciones tiene cada álbum,el nombre de los albums, para que disquera trabajan...TODO! Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que puede recordar, por eso es tan buena en sus clases. Tampoco tengo nada encontrar de la banda, solo me molesta que Hikari hable de ellos cada 5 minutos.

-Con quien iras?- pregunto mi mama.

-Con Sasuke!- Esto hizo que me ahogara con la soda y empezara a toser.

-Ni loco!- Grite con mis ojos blancos y trazados negros alrededor estilo anime.

-Vamos! Es solo un concierto y vienen por primera vez a Konoha! tal vez jamas vuelvan!- dijo mi hermana con su cuerpo en forma de chibi y con los ojos de cachorro

-Eso espero, así dejaras de hablar de ellos a cada rato!- Mi hermana no se rinde tan fácil si no gana de la manera limpia entonces busca una manera sucia de ganar.

-Mama! Dile a Sasuke que me acompañe!-

-Sasuke...-

-Ni lo sueñes ,oka-chan- dije aun con mis ojos estilo anime

-Si lo haces te daré dinero para tus ahorros del auto- Bam! tiro perfecto, le atino justo donde no podía negarme,mi madre es muy lista, eh estado ahorrando dinero para comprarme un auto que me gusta, ya que con el que llevo ahorrado solo podría comprarme un auto normal y aburrido.

-...esta bien- dije en señal de "me rindo" y Hikari solo hizo una pequeña celebración ¿No puede simplemente conformarse con no ir como las personas normales harían? Noo, ella tiene que ir por mas hasta lograrlo como siempre...es una cosa que me hace sentir orgulloso, el saber que tu hermanita menor persiguira todo lo que desee sin dar un paso atrás.

Mi madre dejo a Hikari en su escuela, y ami en la mía gracias a Dios estudiamos en escuelas diferentes. Como siempre en la entrada me encuentro con mis amigos Shikamaru y Kiro los cuales siempre me acompañan hasta el salón de clases. Siempre somos los primeros y gracias a eso podemos hablar en paz hasta que suene el timbre y lleguen los demás. Cuando por fin suena el salón se llena de alumnos y como siempre llegan los últimos los "populares" que siempre llegan al final para hacerse notar, ese es el grupo del que hablaba al principio. No es que les desee la muerte ni nada, es solo que los odio porque siempre creen que la vida es perfecta para ellos,tienen dinero,estilo,autos super caros, e incluso los demás chicos y chicas babean por ellos. La única que no me cae mal de ahí es Hyuga-san, no es que me guste, es solo que la conocí una vez cuando eramos pequeños ya que siempre le tenia miedo a los niños, yo fui diferente y me ofrecí a ser su primer amigo, y bueno... paso el tiempo y se olvido por completo de mi, pero no me molesta ya que así no llamo la atención de los populares ni de sus "admiradores". Empieza la clase, ponen la tarea y la termino enseguida.

-Bien Sasuke, como siempre eres el primero- dijo Kakashi-sensei mientras esta sentado en su silla. Cuando corrige el trabajo y me siento, van los demás a entregar. Hyuga-san,Shikamaru,Neji,Haruno,Yamanaka,Lee y así en adelante.

* * *

**_Oka-chan = mama o madre_**

**_Sensei = maestro o profesor_**

**_UVERworld es una banda (no se si japonesa o coreana así que diré asiática xD) que hace música para animes los busque en google y me parecieron lindos :3_**

**_Oe = es una palabra japonesa que significa "oye"_**

**_Baka = tonto o idiota_**

**Ahora los significados de los nombres:**

_**Haru: primavera**_

_**Hikari: Luz o brillo**_

_**Kiro: ni idea, se me ocurrió de repente en pensar en Shino xD**_


	2. Acorralados en un baño

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia es narrada por Sasuke]**

**[Hay personajes inventados en este fanfic]**

**[Capitulo 2]**

Al terminar las clases y llega la hora de salida decido irme de ultimo para evitar estar cerca del grupo que ya mencione. Cuando todos salen noto que alguien se quedo dormido en su asiento, era el idiota de Uzumaki que de nuevo se durmió en clase. Iba a despertarlo pero recordé que el también era un popular y pensé que mejor dejo que se despierte solo o que alguno de sus "amiguitos" venga. Cuando estaba apunto de irme me encuentro a alguien en la puerta que acababa de llegar, era Hinata que al parecer vino a buscar a Uzumaki.

-Disculpa, haz visto a un pelirrubio de ojos azules?-

-Si, esta muerto en esa silla- apunte hacia su asiento

-E-Esta muerto?!- se asusto un poco, acaso no notó que fue una broma?

-Tranquila, esta dormido nada mas- se calmo al escuchar eso... olvidaba lo inocente que era ella.

-D-Disculpa, creo que te me haces familiar, te conozco?- Mierda! me descubrió! si le recuerdo que yo era ese niño posiblemente me volveré de nuevo su amigo! bueno... no puede ser tan malo, digo tampoco es que ella me obligara a conocer a sus amigos, o si?

-Si, soy Uchiha Sasuke- Así de repente vi como su cara se sorprendió de repente, es como si todos los recuerdos que tuvimos le pasaron por su cabeza. Me empece a preocupar, acaso hice lo correcto en decirle quien era? Tal vez ya no vuelva a tener la misma tranquilidad que tenia antes...

-S-Sasuke-san, eres tu el Sasuke que conozco?- me pregunto ella -Eres el mismo niño de aquel día en el parque?-

-S-Si- Acabo de tartamudear? A que demonios le tengo miedo?! Son solo un grupo de populares tampoco me van a comer!

De repente siento que Hinata me abraza, estaba confundido...Porque me abrazo? Solo fui un amigo de la infancia,o acaso realmente fui su único amigo cuando pequeña?

-Gracias...- Acaba de decirme "gracias"?

-Gracias por que?-

-Por haber sido mi amigo cuando nadie lo fue, gracias a ti ahora tengo amigos como Naruto-kun- Se separo de mi y luego dirigió su mirada a Uzumaki, también note que se sonrojo al verlo, acaso es lo que creo que es?

-No tienes porque agradecerme- Dije con una ceja un poco levantada

-Jamas te había notado, acaso eres nuevo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No...- De repente me siento decepcionado...realmente soy tan invisible en clases?

-Oh, lo olvidaba, Naruto-kun!- su mirada de volvió a dirigir a Uzumaki, el cual seguía dormido...Gracias a Kami-sama no escucho nuestra conversación, o el seria otro que se me pegaría para ser mi amigo.

Cuando Hyuga logra despertar a Uzumaki, este solo se empieza a estirar y dirige su mirada a Hyuga.

-Oh, Hinata-chan...Ohayo~!- Simplemente deje caer una gota gigante en mi cabeza, cuanto tiempo lleva dormido? sigue pensando que son las 7 de la mañana?

-N-Naruto-kun es hora de irnos, los demás nos esperan- Hyuga solo se puso mas roja de lo que estaba.

-Oe, Hinata-chan, estas muy roja...estas enferma?- ...No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo...

-Dobe...- susurre, pero el me escucho, lo cual hizo que se levantara y fuera al frente de mi.

-A quien le dices Dobe! tu...tu...Teme!- Acaso me acaba de llamar Teme? Quien se cree este idiota? Hubiera querido discutir mas pero Hyuga se puso al frente de cada uno, esto hizo que nos separara.

-N-No es hora de pelear Naruto-kun, los demás están en el estacionamiento esperando-

-Agh, bien...Pero a la otra no te salvas Teme!- puso sus ojos enojados estilo anime y yo solo me quede mirando como se largaba del salon, me senti feliz... como si de repente sintiera que por un segundo fue mi amigo... que raro.

-Sasuke-san, quieres acompañarnos?-

-No, gracias-

-Vamos, es mi forma de darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi- solo vi una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Realmente le hice un bien a esta chica como para que me de tanto las gracias?

-Esta bien, pero no prometo divertirme-

-Se que lo harás mis amigos no son lo que aparentan- Siguió con su sonrisa, hace rato estaba sorprendida... es la primera vez que la vi con otra cara que no fuera una sonrisa o sonrojo.

Acompañe a Hyuga hasta el estacionamiento y senti muchas miradas baboseando por ella y muchas en mi diciendo "Que envidia", "Quisiera estar en su lugar", "Que suerte tiene!" todas esas frases eran para mi? Vaya ni que ella fuera una estrella de cine.

-No te incomodan todas estas miradas?- pregunte

-No, supongo que ya me acostumbre- Esta acostumbrada a que todos los hombres babeen por ella? Vaya que es rara.

Al llegar al estacionamiento nos encontramos con Uzumaki,Haruno y Yamanaka.

-Tu otra vez?!- tenia que ser Uzumaki, el mas gritón de todos.

-Me obligaron, créeme-

-Amm, me perdí de algo?- pregunto Haruno

-Es una larga historia Sakura-chan- dijo Hyuga

-Como te llamas- me pregunto Yamanaka

-Me llamo Sasuke-

-Eres nuevo?- otra chica que me pregunta si soy nuevo... debería dejarme de sentar al final de vez en cuando, o creerán que soy un colado en la escuela.

-No-

-Es la primera vez que lo veo aquí, dattebayo!- dijo Uzumaki

-Vas a acompañarnos al café en el centro comercial?- Yamanaka pregunto

-Si- conteste

-No es justo, dattebayo!-

-Deja de gritar Naruto!- reprendió Yamanaka

Saltamos esa pelea sin sentido y nos fuimos al centro comercial, hacia una cafetería. Nos sentamos y ellos empezaron a hablar tonterías que realmente no me intereso. De repente noto que Haruno se levanta de su silla, -Voy al baño- dijo, y todos dijeron -esta bien- menos yo que me quede mirándola disimuladamente. Estaba sintiendo que algo se me olvidaba... pero que era? Y en ese momento alguien llamo a mi teléfono "Mama" ...Se me olvido decirle que no me fuera a recoger a la escuela!

-Ahora vuelvo, tengo que contestar- dije y ellos asintieron.

Voy hacia la puerta de los baños y conteste.

-Sasuke donde estas? No te veo en la escuela- decía mi mama mientras puso el celular en altavoz para que pudiera conducir bien.

-Ah si, olvide decirte que hoy salí con algunos "amigos"-

-Amigos?!- Olvidaba que Hikari estaba allí, se que la voy a pagar en grande... -Quiero ir a verlos!- bufo.

-Hoy no Hikari, yo ni siquiera quería venir pero me obligaron-

-Entonces yo te obligo a que me dejes ir!- oí un cierto tono de reproche, apuesto a que inflo sus mejillas.

-Ya te dije que no!-

-Oka-chan!-

-Sasuke...- senti de repente un Dejavu de esta mañana.

-No va a funcionar lo del dinero esta vez diré, que no y punto- Mi madre solo acepto mi demanda y se despidió.

-Que fue lo que hice para merecer esto?- pensaba mientras me recosté en la pared que queda al lado de la puerta de baños de chicas.

-Una hermana muy traviesa?- alguien sale del baño y casi muero del susto, por lo cual caí al suelo.

-No deberías aparecer así de la nada!- dije mientras inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente.

-Que recuerde, dije que iba ir al baño- después de decir eso, señalo la puerta del baño de chicas y se rió en volumen bajo.

-Estabas espiando?- pregunte

-No hacia falta, desde adentro pude oír como tu y tu hermana peleaban, se volvió a reír y senti un poco de vergüenza. -Tranquilo no había nadie adentro, solo yo pude escucharte- me calme al oír eso... es extraño, estoy hablando con una popular?

De repente la vista de Sakura se dirige hacia una persona. Una pelirroja con vestimenta de "prostituta" caminando con sus dos amigas que no se veían muy diferentes, hasta estaban combinadas y todo. Sakura solo me tomo del codo y me entro al baño de chicas.

-Que haces?!-

-Sshhh, no debe oírte- susurro

Luego se oyen voces afuera, como si alguien estuviera apunto de entrar. Haruno me tomo del codo de nuevo y me entro a una de las casillas de baños.

-Porque me escondes?- susurre

-Te explico ahora pero haz silencio!- susurro ella.

Como los baños fueron diseñados para que solo una persona pudiera entrar, estábamos demasiado juntos, estaba acorralado contra la puerta mientras Haruno estaba al frente mio, estábamos tan pegados que pareciera que estuviéramos abrazándonos. Que demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

**Sin "Review" no hay continuación .**

**Este sera nuestro intercambio xD : mientras mas review mas continuaciones habrá, así de simple B| **

* * *

**Oka-chan = mama o madre**

**Dattebayo = "de veras!" o "créelo!"**

**Teme = maldito o bastardo (aunque Naruto lo dice de buena gana)**

**Dobe = estupido o tonto**


	3. Su pasado

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia es narrada por Sasuke]**

**[Hay personajes inventados en este fanfic]**

**[Capitulo 3]**

-Porque me escondes?- susurre

-Te explico ahora pero haz silencio!- susurro ella.

Como los baños fueron diseñados para que solo una persona pudiera entrar, estábamos demasiado cerca, estaba acorralado contra la puerta mientras Haruno estaba al frente mio, estábamos tan pegados que pareciera que estuviéramos abrazándonos. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? .Por fin decidieron irse y Sakura salio corriendo a cerrar la puerta y vio si había alguien mas en el baño... esperen, la acabo de llamar Sakura?

-Puedes salir- dijo ella

-Ahora si me tienes que explicar, que demonios paso?-

-Bien te diré, hace mucho cuando tenia 12 años entre a la escuela por primera vez, fue el primer día. Cuando me presentaron a todo el salon todos me saludaron de buena manera y con mucha amabilidad... excepto Karin-

-Porque?- pregunte

-Como era nueva, todo el mundo me saludaba y hablaba conmigo... personas como Naruto,Hinata,Tenten,Temari e Ino-

-Entonces ella te empezó a odiar porque tu...-

-Exacto, le robe toda la atención- me interrumpió.

-Ahora entiendo... Entonces cual es la razón para que te siga odiando?-

-Un día fue hacia donde mi y empezó a insultarme,me decía que ella era mejor, que era mas bonita, mas lista y todo eso- Mas lista? no me hagas reír ,Karin.

-Y tu le diste su merecido cierto?- conteste con una sonrisa

-Así es- me devolvió la sonrisa

-Ahora puedo entender un poco la actitud que tiene ahora- dije mientras mire al techo

-Su actitud de prostituta?-

-Exacto- le conteste y los dos nos reímos.

-Oye puedes hacerme un favor?- me pregunto

-Claro- Increíble... yo haciéndole un favor a Haruno? Debo estar loco!

-No le cuentes de esto a nadie, ademas de Ino eres el único que lo sabe- me sorprendí un poco

-Le cuentas esto a cada extraño con el que te encierras en un baño de chicas?- dije

-Te sorprendería que eres el primero- contesto sarcásticamente

Los dos salimos del baño sin que nadie nos viera y fuimos a la mesa de nuevo.

-Porque tardaron tanto, dattebayo-

-Hubo un ...pequeño problema- contesto Haruno

-Problema?- levanto la ceja Yamanaka

-Ya no importa. Sigamos hablando- dijo Haruno un poco apenada

Pasamos no se cuanto tiempo hablando de cosas aburridas como "La actriz del momento" ,"La nueva cantante, y sus canciones geniales" y todo eso. Reviso mi reloj, son las 7:30.

-Creo que ya es tarde- Les dije

-Que tanto, dattebayo?-

-7:30- todos pusieron ojos del tamaño de una pelota. No era tan tarde, solo que todos tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano para la escuela.

-Parece que hay que irse- dijo Yamanaka

-Hinata, con quien te iras?- Pregunto Haruno

-Yo la llevo- respondió Yamanaka

-Bien, entonces yo llevo al Teme y a Sakura-chan, dattebayo- Porque ese Dobe dice tanto "dattebayo"?!

-Naruto, debes dejar de decir tanto dattebayo- reprendió Yamanaka

-No quiero! es mi palabra favorita!- ...Se nota mucho...

Después de eso, Yamanaka y Hyuga se fueron en su auto y yo me fui con Haruno y Uzumaki.

-Donde vives Teme?- pregunto Uzumaki mientras mantenía la vista en el camino

-Al lado del parque que queda a 4 calles de la escuela, doblas a la izquierda y veras una casa color blanca- Naruto solo le salio un "?" flotante y puso una cara de idiota, como siempre.

-No tienes un GPS o algo?- pregunte

-Oh, si esta en el cajón del co-piloto!- me contesto

Abrí el cajón y encontré envases de ramen instantáneo y palillos chinos.

-Tu auto apesta a ramen, dobe-

-Eso me dice Sakura-chan cada vez que esta aquí, teme-

-Es porque es cierto, deberías dejar de comer tanto ramen- reprendió la pelirrosa.

-No deberíamos llevar a Haruno primero?-

-Ella vive en el mismo edificio que yo, no hay problema Teme- levante una ceja

-Por cierto, deja de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos, es molesto dattebayo- Mira quien habla de molestos.

-Es cierto, ya somos amigos deberías llamarnos por nuestros nombres- dijo Haruno

-Me siento mas cómodo diciendo apellidos-

-Vamos no es tan difícil!- Uzumaki sonrió sin quitar la vista del camino

Suspire con molestia -Bien, pero ni piensen que diré nada como "Naruto-kun" o "Sakura-chan"- les dije

-Entonces yo te diré Sasuke-kun- Haruno me sonrió y yo me sonroje un poco las mejillas y mire hacia otro lado.

Llegamos a mi casa y me despedí.

-Nos vemos mañana Teme-

-Silencio, Dobe-

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun-

-Adiós Sakura- cerré la puerta del auto y entre a mi casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta, alguien casi me golpea con un palo de escoba pero con mis manos me agache y tome el palo con mis manos, era mi hermanita para darme un saludo de "bienvenido a casa".

-Tadaima?- dije con una gota gigante en mi cabeza.

-Okaeri- dijo mi hermana mientras seguía haciendo fuerzas para golpearme con el palo.

Pude notar como Uzumaki y Haruno seguían afuera y vieron todo el espectáculo. Los vi riéndose amablemente por eso no senti vergüenza. Cerre la puerta y pude oír como el sonido de un auto sonó y se alejaba.

-Puedes soltarme ya?- dije mientras todavía sostenía el palo

-No hasta que lleguemos hasta arriba!- dijo mientras seguía haciendo fuerzas y subíamos las escaleras. Pude ver como mi madre y mi padre estaban viendo todo desde la cocina con una gota gigante cayendo de sus cabezas. Subimos las escaleras y pude ver como Haru vino corriendo y salto para agarrarse del palo y luego se lo llevo abajo hacia la cocina.

-Bien hecho Haru- dijo mi padre mientras tomo el palo y se lo volvió a poner a la escoba.

-Aveces creo que Haru es el padre de la casa cuando no estamos- dijo mama con una sonrisa mientras hacia la cena. Y tenia razón cuando mama va de compras al supermercado y papa sale a trabajar, Haru se encarga de acabar con las peleas que Hikari y yo tenemos diariamente a cada hora. Claro, aveces es el el que las causa ya que es un perro, no piensa como humano y tiene que actuar como tal. Eso significaría: hacer desorden,salir solo al parque para hacer sus necesidades por lo que aveces nos preocupamos,ladrar cuando la puerta principal se abre de noche que aveces es mi padre llegando del trabajo o mi madre viniendo de la casa de una amiga, o aveces ambos cuando vienen de la casa de mis abuelos.

-Vas a cenar ,Sasuke?- pregunto mi madre.

-Am, claro- respondí y me fui a mi cuarto a tomarme una ducha. Cuando termine me puse mi sudadera blanca, recogí las mangas hasta mi codo, me puse unos jeans azules y como costumbre me puse unas medias blancas para caminar por la casa. Al terminar de cenar, lleve el plato al lavamanos y fuimos a la sala a ver televisión Hikari se quedo dormida y me toco subirla a su habitación ya que papa lo ha hecho un sin fin de veces. Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Hikari me fui de nuevo a la sala donde estaban mis papas.

-Sasuke- me llamo mi madre mientra lavo los platos. -Mañana Itachi vendrá de visita por unos días-

-Esta bien- dije y me puse a escuchar música con mis audífonos puestos en mi laptop mientras me puse a pensar en lo que mi mama me dijo. Tal vez vuelva a jugar ajedrez con Itachi como solíamos hacer, creo que estoy impaciente por que venga.

* * *

**Tadaima = "estoy en casa" o "he vuelto"**

**Okaeri = "Bienvenido" o "Bienvenido de vuelta"**

**GPS = Ya saben, ese aparato que te indica el camino con un mapa digital :3**


	4. ¡Novios!

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia es narrada por Sasuke]**

**[Hay personajes inventados en este fanfic]**

**[Capitulo 4]**

Martes, otro día que odio, porque es el segundo día de una larga semana. Me desperté en mi cama mientras que noté que olvide quitarme la ropa de ayer y ponerme ropa mas cómoda para dormir. Que mas da, me duche y me puse el uniforme con la corbata. Baje a la cocina y note que papa si pudo estar aquí esta mañana, pero hablando de negocios por teléfono como de costumbre, pero al menos esta con nosotros esta mañana y me hace feliz. Lamentablemente mi felicidad no duro mucho hasta que mi "querida" hermanita bajo con la misma pelea mañanera de todos los días.

-Donde esta?!- esta mañana se ve mas molesta que nunca.

-Que cosa?- Cada mañana es el mismo lío!

-Mi póster autografiado por UVERworld!-

-Primero, no estaba autografiado, cuando lo compraste ya venia con esa firma. Segundo, los editores copian su firma y la pegan en la foto por computadora, y tercero, porque demonios crees que yo tengo el póster - No soy un fanboy ni nada por el estilo

-Yo lo tome- nuestras miradas se dirigieron a mama, excepto papa que leía el periódico mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Porque lo tomaste, Oka-chan?!- Grito aliviada mi hermana.

-Estaba limpiando tu habitación, y ese póster lleva ahí tanto tiempo que lo quite de la pared para limpiarla y olvide ponerlo-

-Y donde esta?!- volvió a gritar mi hermana de manera positiva.

-Esta en tu armario, pensé que si lo dejaba en el piso, Haru lo tomaría y se que no te hubiera gustado- Hikari corre a abrazarla y luego se va corriendo a su cuarto.

-Si,Si...muchas gracias - mi padre cuelga el teléfono y suelta un suspiro

-Mañana difícil?- le pregunte

-Mi jefe quiere que vaya aun mas temprano a trabajar-

-Mas temprano aun?- pregunto mi madre

-Ocurrió un problema con el préstamo que nos hicieron los coreanos, no puedo hablar mucho de ese asunto- dijo mi padre tomando una taza de café

-Por cierto Sasuke, no olvides que hoy viene tu hermano- dijo mi papa con un tono mas calmado

-No lo olvide ,Oto-san- le dije con una sonrisa débil de lado, el solo me devolvió la sonrisa un poco mas débil y volvió al periódico Mi padre Fugaku Uchiha, no sonríe muy a menudo a menos que sea para cerrar un trato... por lo que se que cada vez que sonríe lo hace de corazón y no una sonrisa falsa.

-Hora de irse- dijo mi mama. Cogí una soda como casi todos los días y salí de primero. Cuando salgo, noto que hay un auto al frente de la casa que se me es muy conocido... claro, Naruto y Sakura están ahí. Me acerco a la ventana del lado del co-piloto.

-Que hacen aquí?- pregunte

-La gente normal diría "Ohayo", 'ttebayo-

-Ohayo... que hacen aquí?!-

-Vinimos a recogerte para ir juntos a la escuela, Teme-

-Ohayo~, Sasuke-kun- me dijo Haruno

-Ohayo Sakura- dije con un poco de sonrojo en la mejilla, pero ninguno de los dos lo noto.

-En fin, subes o no Teme?-

Suspire con molestia. -Bien, iré a decirle a mi mama- volví al interior de la casa y le dije a mi madre que me iría con unos amigos, Hikari esta vez estaba en la cocina.

-Puedo ir?- pregunto Hikari

-NO- le dije con mirada asesina

-Oka-chan, seria un desperdicio de tiempo que Sasuke se fuera con sus amigos, y tu tengas que llevarme...seria mas fácil que me fuera con el para evitar desperdicio de combustible- Es muy lista esta pequeña monstruo. Mi madre acepto, y como quise saltarme otra pelea, acepte y salimos.

-Lo siento, mi madre me obligo a traer a mi hermana- entramos al auto y me senté en los asientos de atrás junto con Hikari.

-Así que tu eres la que casi mata a Sasuke ayer con un palo- dijo Haruno riéndose bajo.

-No es la primera vez- dije

-Es mi manera de saludar- dijo con su cuerpo en forma de chibi y con un corazón flotante al lado.

-Tienes suerte de ser chica... sino, hace rato te hubiera dado tu merecido- le dije con mirada asesina y esta solo se empezó a reír.

-No hay manera de que me hagas sufrir- Puso una sonrisa ganadora, esto solo me dio ganas de matarla a cosquillas.

- ¡Jajajaja, que haces suéltame! - dijo mientras se iba a poner a llorar de la risa, no tenia donde ir así que se acostó sobre la puerta y siguió riendo.

-Dijiste que no te puedo hacer sufrir, estas segura?- Le di una sonrisa malévola de media cara pero de manera amable. Pude notar como Haruno miraba por el retrovisor interior del auto y como sonreía mientras Uzumaki puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Bien me rindo!- le seguí haciendo cosquillas

-Que me ofreces para que deje de hacerte cosquillas?- Sonrisa malévola de nuevo

- Dejare de atacarte cada vez que llegues a casa!- la solté y ella solo trataba de recobrar aire.

-Eres un Baka!- Dijo con una cara de enojo estilo anime.

-Yo también te quiero- Le sonreí de lado.

-¡¿Tratas de matarme de la risa?!-

-No puedo, los funerales cuestan caro hoy en día Seguí con mi sonrisa y ella solo se puso a mirar por la ventana de mal humor.

Llegamos a la escuela ,pero antes dejamos a Hikari en su escuela que queda de paso por la mía Llegamos a la nuestra y salimos del auto.

-Así que, así es tener hermanitos- dijo Haruno de repente.

-Eso fue divertido, dattebayo-

-No es así de divertido cuando es lo mismo todas las mañanas- suspire de molestia.

De repente llegan los demás populares (Yamanaka,Neji,Inuzuka,Hyuga,Temari y Tenten) y empiezan a hablar de estupideces de moda y eso mientras yo me canse y decidí seguir mi camino. Hyuga noto que me fui y corrió hasta alcanzarme.

- Que sucede, Sasuke-Kun?-

-ie, betsuni- (No, nada)

-A donde iras?- pregunto la ojiblanco

-Pensaba ir al salon de clases-

-Te acompaño?- Quisiera, pero se pondría muy incomodo de nuevo por las miradas y las babeadas que le darían a Hyuga.

-Esta bien- Que? Porque dije eso?

Caminamos por los pasillos, no, mejor dicho... Rio de babas hasta el salon. Lo que no esperaba es que estuvieran Shikamaru y Kiro hablando.

-Hey ,Sasuke!- dijo Kiro sin haber visto a Hyuga -Hinata?- Kiro pareció estar un poco sorprendido de que estuviera junto a mi.

-Ya tienes novia? Que problemático... - dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba

-N-Novia?- Ella empezó a asustarse, como si ya fuera un rumor en la escuela.

-O-Oe! Espera, no saques esas conclusiones!- Me irrite, no iba a permitir que la gente dijera que ella es mi novia, bastantes miradas ya tengo.

-Relájate, solo bromeo- A la próxima juro que lo golpeare en la cara... Yo? Con Hyuga? El dobe me mataría No es como si tuviera miedo, pero hay cosas que se deben respetar. No tengo el mínimo interés en Hyuga, y a ella le gusta Uzumaki por lo que no tengo nada que ver con ella, ademas simplemente me esta agradeciendo por el favor que le hice hace mucho tiempo. Puedo ver la mirada que le pone a Uzumaki... se sonroja, se pone nerviosa, empieza a reír, a sonrojarse mucho mas hasta quedar roja. El problema es que el muy usuratonkachi jamas lo nota.

Suena el timbre, empiezan las clases. El profesor de historia Asuma-sensei, nos puso a leer unas paginas mientras el corregía algunos cuadernos... Desvié la mirada hacia Haruno, que estaba hablando en secreto con Yamanaka, Uzumaki durmiendo como siempre, Kiba y Tenten estaban conversando también en secreto, Temari solo miraba por la ventana, Neji miraba el libro de historia y Hinata estaba leyendo otro libro que no era de historia. Las horas pasaron y llego la salida... de nuevo, a tratar de escapar de ellos, pero se que fallare en el intento. Luego de salir del salon Tsunade-obachan me llamo a su oficina, se que algo malo venia de esto y cuando me contó lo que me quería decir solté un gruñido dando a notar que me había irritado con lo que oí.

* * *

**Oto-san **= Padre

**Usuratonkachi **= bueno para nada

**Oba-chan **= abuela,vieja o anciana

**ie **= no

**betsuni **= nada importante o no importa

**ttebayo **= forma corta de decir dattebayo. Dattebayo significa "créelo" o "de veras"

* * *

Hola minna~! Lamento decir esto pero solo podre subir capitulo por fin de semana, ya que volvi a la escuela ("Yupii!" sarcástico -.-) en fin, cuidense :D


	5. ¿Me beso, o yo la bese?

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia es narrada por Sasuke]**

**[Hay personajes inventados en este fanfic]**

**[Capitulo 5]**

Suena el timbre, empiezan las clases. El profesor de historia Asuma-sensei, nos puso a leer unas paginas mientras el corregía algunos cuadernos... Desvié la mirada hacia Haruno, que estaba hablando en secreto con Yamanaka, Uzumaki durmiendo como siempre, Kiba y Tenten estaban conversando también en secreto, Temari solo miraba por la ventana, Neji miraba el libro de historia y Hinata estaba leyendo otro libro que no era de historia. Las horas pasaron y llego la hora salida... de nuevo, a tratar de escapar de ellos pero se que fallare en el intento. Luego de salir del salon ,Tsunade-obachan me llamo a su oficina, se que algo malo venia de esto y cuando me contó lo que me quería decir solté un gruñido dando a notar que me había irritado con lo que oí.

-Seras el tutor de Uzumaki Naruto, un chico de tu clase-,

-¿Porque debo ser yo? -. ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque esto solo me pasa ami?!

-Últimamente sus notas están peligrando, por lo que he tenido que llegar al punto de asignarle un tutor, o hacerlo repetir de año lo cual no permitiré-. me comentó

-Tsunade-obachan, me alaga que me eligiera ami sobre otros genios de esta escuela, pero... ¿Por que ami?-.

-Tu historial académico es perfecto, y eres el tipo de persona que tiene un carácter sobresaliente. En otras palabras, eres exigente y eso daría un buen ejemplo-. senti un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, esta tratando de hacerme cumplidos para que no me negara?

Solté un suspiro de molestia .-Bien, lo haré...-.

-Otra cosa, estas tomando demasiada confianza en mi para decirme Obachan- sonrió y frunció el ceño de manera arrogante pero sincera.

-Llevo tanto en esta escuela, que ya la considero mi abuela- dije mientras salia de su oficina y solo oí un "Hmpf" de su parte. Sin duda podría considerla mi verdadera abuela.

Al salir de la oficina de Tsunade me tope con Uzumaki.

-¡¿Que no dejaras de seguirme?!-. le dije

-Creí que te gustaría ir con nosotros a ir a comer-.

-Por cierto, donde esta Harun...Sakura-. le pregunté

-Esta con Sasori-. dijo y note una mirada molesta hacia el piso

-Sasori?-. levante una ceja, ese nombre me suena... pero de donde...

-Es el idiota de su novio-.

-¿Por que le dices idiota?-.

-Porque lo es, no se me ocurre un número para decir todas las veces que ha hecho llorar a Sakura-chan-.

No supe que decir así que me quede en silencio viendo como el miraba con fuerza y enojo al piso y apretaba los puños, no se si es por celos o por la cuestión de que ese "idiota" hiciera llorar a Haruno.

-Oye, deberías ponerte a estudiar mas-. le dije tratando de cambiar de tema

-Por que, 'ttebayo?-. levanto una ceja

-Tus calificaciones las haz bajado un montón .. Tsunade-obachan te tiene mucha paciencia-. dije mientras tomaba las cosas de mi casillero que "casualmente" se encontraba a tres pasillos de ahí y fuimos caminando sin darme cuenta.

-Tsunade-bachan? Si, ella me tiene mucha paciencia...Fue amiga cercana de mis padres...-. Ahora en vez de enojo, que se había esfumado, una capa de tristeza se aferro a su rostro.

-Hay una historia, pero realmente no la quiero contar ,teme-. su cara trato de fingir felicidad y fingí creerle.

Salimos de ahí y vimos a Sakura al lado de hombre en una moto, supuse que ese era Sasori, ya que todavía no recuerdo quien es el ,pero se que lo vi en algún lado. "Sasori" estaba apunto de irse pero antes le dio un beso a Sakura y esta le respondió. No se porque pero me senti como si hirviera de furia... Cuando la moto al fin arrancó y se fue del lugar, Sakura camino hacia el auto de Ino con Tenten,Temari y Hinata dentro, y al parecer disfrutaban del espectáculo desde el interior del auto. Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta del coche, se escucharon unas risas venir de adentro y Sakura solo les respondió con una sonrisa mientras entraba dentro del auto. Mientras, devolví la mirada hacia la moto que se iba alejando hasta que la perdi de vista.

-¡Genial! Ahora tendremos que aguantar las conversaciones sobre Sakura y Sasori-. dijo Uzumaki

-¿No podemos irnos en tu auto y se acaba el asunto?-. le dije

-Creo que no lo había pensado, dattebayo...-.

-Ya veo porque tienes tus notas así-. me susurre para mi mismo pero el logro escucharme

-¡Teme!-.

-¡Usuratonkachi!-.

-¡Hey! Yo no soy un bueno para nada!-.

-Lo eres ahora-. le sonreí arrogantemente y me fui hacia la ventana del conductor del auto de Ino.

-¿Que quieres, niño bonito?-. Me dijo arrogantemente. Increíble... ¡Piensa que soy un creído!

-Naruto y yo nos iremos en su auto y las seguiremos-. dije clavando mi mirada fulminante en Ino mientras ella solo puso cara de burla y su cuerpo en forma de chibi. ¿Realmente le gustaría sacarme de mis casillas mas de lo que ya estoy?

-El auto esta muy lleno, creo que alguna debería acompañarlos-. sugirió Temari en el asiento del co-piloto.

-Por que no vas tu Hinata?-. dijo Tenten .-Te conviene estar en el mismo lugar que Naruto por un rato-. sonrió amablemente

-Y...Yo...N-No...creo que sea...buena idea...-. su cara se puso increíblemente roja y no se si fue mi imaginación o vi que tenia humos alrededor de la cara.

-Pues yo no iré, desde ayer solo me la pase con ellos y necesito tiempo de chicas-. Haruno cruzó los brazos e inflo sus mejillas.

-No quisiera estar en un auto con dos chicos sola por tanto tiempo-. comentó Temari y Tente dijo lo mismo.

-Yo no puedo ir, este es mi auto!-. bufo Ino de forma graciosa y todas se rieron bajo.

-Tampoco es como si comiéramos mujeres-. comente con una gota en la cabeza.

-Aun no, pero sabemos que las cenas-. Comentaron Ino y Temari con mirada pervertida y burlona, como si yo fuera un Don Juan y me tirara a todas las que me vieran. Mire hacia la calle sonrojado y me fui al auto del Dobe.

-Pensé que te ibas a vivir, teme!-. grito Uzumaki como de costumbre .-Apropósito, por que estas sonrojado?-.

-N-No es de tu incumbencia!-. Le di un golpe en la cabeza. Ellas arrancaron y nosotros las seguimos, luego me acorde del minúsculo detalle que había pasado la otra vez que salí con ellos, así que tome mi teléfono y llame a mi mamá.

-Mamá, hoy TAMBIÉN salí con mis amigos y me fui a comer con ellos-. Suspire. Es increíble que me haya apegado a ellos tan rápido.

-_Esta bien Sasuke, cuídate y no llegues tarde,te quiero hijo_-. me respondió con su voz dulce y colgó la llamada .-Cuanto falta para llegar?-. pregunté.

.-Como unos 10 o 15 minutos...como desearía un plato de ramen ahora-. ¿En serio solo piensa en ramen las 24 horas del día?

Recosté mi cabeza con el asiento, cerré los ojos y trate de tomar una siesta rápida. Al oír un ruido abrí mis ojos...Ya estábamos en el restaurante. Talle mis ojos con mis dedos y saque un bostezo parpadeando una y otra vez para salir del auto.

-Duermes como un perrito ,teme-. oí una burla, y de nuevo lo volví a golpear.

-Vuelves a decir eso y te dejo la cara de un lobo-.

-Vaya, lobos contra perros, suena interesante-. sonrió y yo rodé los ojos y suspire.

Al entrar encontramos a las chicas en la entrada charlando y bombardeando de preguntas a Sakura, las cuales no quise prestarles atención porque no se la razón por la cual me ponía furioso. No deje de pensar en el rostro de ese sujeto... se me hacia familiar, pero de donde? Busque en mis recuerdos... ¡NADA!. Todo sobre el estaba en blanco y realmente me irritaba no saber ni reconocer ningún recuerdo de el. De repente alguien me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Oye Sasuke, estas bien?-. pregunto Tenten, le asentí y noté que todos tenían la mirada sobre mi.

-Creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos-. comentó Ino mirando su reloj, todos asintieron y cada quien pago su parte. No me di cuenta que me pase toda la hora en las nubes. Me fui en el auto de Naruto, pero el se encontraba durmiendo en la parte trasera por lo que Sakura tuvo que conducir. Incluso podía oír los ronquidos de Naruto, lo cual era bastante molesto.

-Sakura... -. dije sin pensar lo que iba a decir.

-¿Si?-. respondió con su mirada fija en la carretera.

-Ese sujeto que estaba contigo, es tu novio?-.

-¿Celoso?-. sonrió

-¿Por que tendría que estar celoso de un perdedor como el?-. bufé con ardor en mis mejillas

-Si no me dieras tanta risa, te juro que me habría molestado-. siguió riendo bajo para no despertar a Naruto, el cual ni con un concierto se despertaba.

-No tengo por que estar celoso, no es como si me hubiera quitado nada mio-.

-Claro-. contestó sarcásticamente .-Acaso me dirás que no lo sentiste-. Vi un minúsculo sonrojo por sus mejillas.

-Que cosa?-. pregunté

-En el baño, cuando estábamos acorralados... No sentiste ese impulso?-. dijo un poco mas seria pero sin quitar su sonrojo el cual estaba mas agrandado por sus mejillas.

-Impulso?-. pregunte .-No se que es impulso en ese tipo de situaciones-. dije

-Esa clase de impulsos son los mas peligrosos...Son los que te llevan a hacer cosas que jamas pensaste que harías pero de que jamas te arrepentirías-.

Mire fijamente a su rostro, y mi sonrojo se hizo mas notable. Entonces, de un momento para otro, acerque mi rostro al suyo y ella hizo lo mismo. Sin darme cuenta, me había enredado en un beso apasionado con Sakura Haruno, la chica que todos los chicos deseaban como novia, y que todas las chicas deseaban por ser. Y no solo me refiero a su actitud amable y fuerte, ni notas increíblemente altas,ni conducta perfecta con los profesores, ni belleza que atraparía a cualquier hombre que no estuviera ciego. Sino, por la forma en que cuando la acabas de conocer, es difícil pensar que ella es la misma persona que todos dicen que puede llegar a ser loca en ocasiones hasta que la conoces... ¡Y lo peor es que esa actitud me empieza a gustar! Sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos que no quería alejarme de ellos, eran como un veneno que me llevaba a mi propia perdición. Una dulce y hermosa perdición...

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y ella miro al suelo del auto muy roja, y yo la imite. Cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo, alguien empieza a tambalear y a patear mi asiento inconscientemente. Era Naruto que se estaba despertando, y que suerte que se haya despertado ahora y no nos alla visto .-Me tengo que ir, adiós-. me despedí de la chica sonrojada y del Dobe que seguía adormilado, y sin mas tome mi mochila y salí del auto. Puede sentir la mirada sonrojada de Sakura clavándose en mi, lo cual hizo que yo también me sonrojara,entrara a mi casa y cerrara la puerta.

-Los impulsos te llevan a hacer cosas que jamas pensaste que harías, pero de que jamas te arrepentirías... -. me susurre a mi mismo con otro sonrojo pequeño en mi rostro.


	6. La novia de Sasuke,Mashimo Misaki ¡No!

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia es narrada por Sasuke, pero en partes la narración es normal]**

**[Hay personajes inventados en este fanfic]**

**[Capitulo 6]**

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y ella miro al suelo del auto muy roja, y yo la imite. Cuando el silencio se hizo incomodo, alguien empieza a tambalear y a patear mi asiento inconscientemente. Era Naruto que se estaba despertando, y que suerte que se haya despertado ahora y no nos haya visto .-Me tengo que ir, adiós-. me despedí de la chica sonrojada y del Dobe que seguía adormilado, y sin mas tome mi mochila y salí del auto. Pude sentir la mirada sonrojada de Sakura clavándose en mi, lo cual hizo que yo también me sonrojara, entrara a mi casa y cerrara la puerta.

-Los impulsos te llevan a hacer cosas que jamas pensaste que harías, pero de que jamas te arrepentirías... -. me susurre a mi mismo con otro sonrojo pequeño en mi rostro.

-Llegas tarde, y te perdiste la cena- Esa voz hizo que diera un salto de escalofrió y me pusiera mas nervioso de lo que, si es posible, ya estaba.

- ¡Itachi! es de mala educación sorprender a si a la gente! ¡Que manera de saludar a tu hermano es esa! ¡N-No es lo que crees es que me sorprendiste!... Y mama y papa?...¡Mala educación, eso es lo que tienes!-. dije todo tan rápido que ni yo mismo pude entenderme, por un momento me sentí como Naruto.

-Claro...-. contesto confundido .-En fin, papa y mama salieron a cenar a una cena de la empresa y no volverían hasta tarde-. dijo

-Ya veo-. conteste

-Hace mucho que no jugamos ajedrez como antes, quieres jugar?-. sonrió y yo asentí. Buscamos el viejo juego de ajedrez que papa nos dio cuando pequeños y empezamos a jugar. Como es costumbre nuestra de dejar que el menor empiece, moví mi ficha y el juego comenzó.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no jugaba contigo, Sasu-chan-. empezó a reírse.

-No pienses que te volveré a llamar nii-chan como hacia antes-. le dije sin quitar la vista del tablero.

-Lo se, haz crecido mucho y comprendo que las cosas cambiaron-. movió otra ficha .-Y por el sonrojo de hace rato, note que no viniste solo-. sonrió arrogante y felizmente.

-N-No se de que me hablas...-. otro sonrojo vino a mis mejillas. Jamas me había sonrojado tanto en mi vida como hoy ¿Que demonios me esta pasando?

Sin darme cuenta... Mi rey fue capturado por un peón del ejercito de Itachi.

-Deberías concentrarte mas, Sasu-chan-. Es increíble, aun después de tantos años jamas logre ganarle en ajedrez o en otra cosa. Solo las veces que el me enseñaba como jugar ajedrez por lo que era obvio que debía perder para mostrarme como se juega. Pero yo jamas...logre ganarle justamente...ni una vez.

Senti dos dedos en mi frente y subí mi cabeza, eran los dedos de Itachi.

-No te esfuerces en lograr algo, que todavía puede esperar-. Quitó sus dedos y subió al cuarto de huéspedes.

Me quede impactado pero, mis pies se movieron solos hacia mi habitación. Logre volver al mundo real, y me fui a tomar una ducha, después de todo es lo que mas me calma en el mundo y el lugar para poder pensar mejor. Acaso este era el día de "Dile una frase a Sasuke para que se vuelva loco"? Podría llegar a la conclusión de que, mi hermano sabe como funciona mi mente y mi actitud... Pero a Sakura la acabo de conocer, y la bese,la acorrale en un baño donde estábamos demasiado cerca, me contó sus secretos mas personales como si fuera su mejor amigo o novio. Aveces odio que las personas depositen tanta confianza en mi, yo se guardar un secreto perfectamente pero, la idea de que puedo imaginarme todo en mi mente es perturbador. Otra de las cosas que no podía dejar de pensar es en el beso que le di a Sakura, porque hice eso? fue un impulso peligroso de los que ella me advirtió y aun así, a la persona que menos pensé que me haría sentir ese impulso, fue la misma que me advirtió de ello.

Salí del baño y me vestí pero luego decidí no ponerme la camisa en caso de que tuviera sueños extraños en la noche (N/A: Si sudas en la noche es posible que te den pesadillas xD) y claro, estaba siendo muy exagerado pero ya saben, "mejor prevenir que ocurrir"

Me metí esas palabras en mi cabeza y trate de dormir sin ningún problema. Paso la noche y llego la hora de levantarse, y fue muy extraño... esta mañana, a diferencia de otras no me había despertado Hikari ni Haru... mi despertador sonó y me levante. Fui a la cocina y todo estaba como todos los días, solo que hoy Hikari no tenia motivos de peleas.

-Ohayo, Sasu-chan-. me dijo Itachi.

-Ohayo, Ita-chan-. le dije.

-No tardaste mucho para darme un apodo-. sonrió, y Hikari solo se burlo.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-. Mi padre me dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Ohayo, Sasuke-. Me dijo mi madre haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días Oto-san,Oka-chan-. les dije.

-Deberías cubrir tus "pectorales perfectos"-. Itachi comento, por lo cual le lance una mirada asesina y me fui a mi habitación para arreglarme.

Cuando baje estaba arreglado y a tiempo para el desayuno, cuando me recordé de un pequeño detalle... .-Ahora vuelvo-. dije y me fui a la sala para llamar a ese dobe para que no me viniera a buscar para ir a la escuela.

- ¡¿Que demonios paso ayer?!-. grito, y me sorprende que nadie de la cocina lo escuchara, tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído y creo que me quede sordo.

-No te importa, solo no me vengas a buscar hoy-. dije

-Que bueno que lo dijiste con tiempo teme, estaba apunto de salir por Sakura-chan para después ir por ti-. ¡¿Porque demonios me sonrojo al escuchar ese nombre?! ¿Que paso con la persona distante y fría que era?

-Bien, hablamos luego ,dobe-. y antes de que dijera algo, le colgué. Tengo esa costumbre de colgarle a la gente sin saber que me dirán. Volví a la mesa y desayunamos. Papa se fue al trabajo en su auto y nosotros en el de Itachi, ya que mi madre estaría ocupada con la casa hoy.

- ...Sabes? Tomar tanta soda podría hacerte daño-. dijo Itachi mientras conducía.

- Tomar cerveza,fumar cigarrillos y drogas también es malo, pero prefiero esto- le dije sarcásticamente.

- Solo decía-. rodeo los ojos y siguió conduciendo.

- Oe, onii-chan-. comento Hikari.

- Si?-. dijo Itachi

- Me acompañarías después de clases a comprar una revista de UVERworld?-. puso ojos de cachorro.

- ¿Por que Sasuke no va contigo?-. Siempre debo ser yo el que pague, cierto?

- Esta bien-. Cuando dije eso, Itachi y Hikari me miraron con ojos de platos.

- Quien eres y que le hiciste a Sasuke?-. Hikari pregunto aun sorprendida

- Seria mas fácil saltarse la pelea, después de todo siempre ganas tu, no?-. Mire tranquilo al frente bebiendo mi soda

-Sasuke...-. Itachi sonó frió y lo mire con un poco de miedo .-¡Estas madurando! ¡Estoy tan feliz!-. lloró estilo anime muy contento y decide abrazar a Sasuke soltando el volante.

- Aléjate de mi y pon tus manos sobre el volante o moriremos!-. Por eso dicen que "Si eligieras volver a tu casa en auto con Itachi, o saltar del puente. ¿De que lado del puente te arrojarías?"

...

...

...

Ok, exageré demasiado, pero realmente dicen eso!

-Sasuke!-. Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Que?-.

-Ya llegamos-. dijo Itachi.

-Y Hikari?-. pregunte.

-Ya la lleve hace unos minutos-. Cuando estoy en mis pensamientos, tengo el poder de avanzar en el tiempo?

-Esta bien, nos vemos-. dije.

-"Gracias por traerme" de nada, a sido un placer, "No, el placer a sido mio" Que va, a sido mio-. parloteo Itachi.

-Jamas pienso decirte eso, y mucho menos lo ultimo-. Le di una mirada fría y asesina.

-Lo se, pero quise hacer el intento-. sonrió el pelinegro mayor. Suspire y baje del auto directo a los pasillos.

-Oye tu!-. me voltee.

-Eres Uchiha Sasuke?- me pregunto una chica rubia de ojos verdes que estaba al lado de 2 chicas mas.

-Si ,por que?-. Las dos amigas se acercaron y dejaron atrás a una casta a sonrojada.

-Vez esa chica con pelo castaño?-. señalo, y yo asentí .-Le gustas mucho-. dijo y abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-Los dejaremos solos para que puedan hablar-. Sus amigas desaparecieron en "PUF" literalmente.

-Yo...-. Cuando dije esa simple palabra era imposible no ver el sonrojo de la castaña. Si hablaba la ponía roja y si no hablaba la estaba rechazando Que se supone que debo hacer? De repente oigo gritos... son los del Dobe gritando.

-Ahí estas Teme!-. grito, y creo que jamas me senti mas aliviado de que el griton de Naruto existiera!

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- pregunto Ino que venia con Hinata y Tenten. Cuando dijo eso note que la chica castaña se había esfumado también, creo que fue demasiado para ella el sonrojo.

-Estabas en medio de una confesión?-. pregunto Tenten.

-C-Confesión?-. Creo que Hinata jamas había oído de esa palabra, de haber conocido su significado, tal vez hubiera hecho eso con Naruto.

-Ni siquiera pude responder nada, así que no se si llamarlo confesión-. dije.

-Pues parece que al menos tendrás un día divertido hoy-. comento Ino con una burla.

-Claro, como no son ustedes-. dije rodeando los ojos y me fui al salon.

-Oe, espera teme no te enojes!-. Naruto empezó a correr detrás de mi y las demás lo siguieron.

-Deja de seguirme dobe!-. le dije mientras entraba en el salon que curiosamente estaba lleno. Antes los populares eran los últimos en llegar pero, Porque llegue tan tarde al salon si yo era de los primeros?

Las miradas se dirigían en nosotros. Los chicos babeaban por Ino,Hinata,Tenten,Temari y Sakura que había llegado unos segundos antes que nosotros, y la mirada de las chicas se dirigían hacia Naruto,Neji,Kiba,Sai y yo. Luego nos sentamos y me acerque sin levantarme de mi asiento hacia Naruto.

-Es así todos los días?-. pregunte.

-Nosotros estamos acostumbrados, así que supongo que te toca-. sonrió y suspire para volver la vista hacia las clases.

_Al terminar las clases me acorde de algo. Tenia que decirle a Naruto que seria su tutor, así que estuve buscándolo hasta que lo encontré._

-Oye dobe, se me olvidaba-.

-Que sucede,teme?-. respondió.

-Seré tu tutor de ahora en adelante-.

-¡¿QUE?!-. Naruto pone sus ojos como platos .-¡¿Tengo un tutor?!-. a Sasuke le resbala una gota por la nuca.

-Como sea-. suspiro con pesadez .-Me voy, te veo luego en mi casa para empezar-. caminó sin voltear y levanto la mano en forma de despedida.

-Esta bien, llevare a Sakura-chan!-. decía el rubio mientras se despedía caminando. Al pelinegro se le erizo la piel y volteo hacia Naruto con un sonrojo y cara de "Noooo!" pero el ya se había ido, por lo cual no pudo hacer nada.

Suspiro resignado y decidió seguir su camino hacia la salida. Se recostó en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos y cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en lo que hará cuando se encuentre con la mirada de la pelirrosa.

-Tan solo pensar que podría quedarme a solas con ella me eriza la piel, se volvería un momento demasiado incomodo- pensó y volvió a suspirar. Un sonido lo saca de sus pensamientos y abre los ojos para ver el auto de su mama con Hikari dentro. Se sentó en el asiento del co-piloto y recostó su cabeza en el soporte del asiento.

-Mal día?-. pregunta Mikoto.

- No-tienes-idea -. deletreó el pelinegro haciendo que Hikari lo mire curiosa, mas esta no pregunto nada. Ya al frente de su casa, decide no ser el primero en entrar y sigue a Hikari que estaba detrás de su madre.

El pelinegro al entrar a la casa siente un escalofrió en la piel, un asco en su garganta, y con ganas de no mirar a quien estaba en su habitación. Lamentablemente Sasuke era el único con ese sentido así que ni Mikoto ni Hikari sospecharon algo y le restaron importancia. El pelinegro suspiro y decidió olvidar ese escalofrió y subió a su habitación. Al entrar mira a una castaña de ojos oscuros acostada en su cama mirando la tele aburrida.

-Hasta que al fin llegas, amargado-. Una sonrisa arrogante adorno el rostro de la castaña y Sasuke solo mira con fastidio y asombro hacia ella.

-Debo estar durmiendo, pero no puedo tener una pesadilla tan rápido-. Dijo con mas fastidio el pelinegro.

-Esa es la forma en que tratas a tu mejor amiga que vino de visita a Japón solo para verte?-. Su sonrisa arrogante se hizo mas grande.

-¿Para verme? No me hagas reír Misaki, que se que solo viniste a joderme la existencia-. dice ahora con disgusto. Misaki es una chica de la misma edad que Sasuke, buen físico y curvas detalladas. Es linda pero no tiene el mínimo interés en Sasuke, y el la ve de la misma manera. Misaki es arrogante y un poco amargada pero tiene educación respecto a los conocidos, pero cuando estos se vuelven amigos de ella, Misaki los trata como hermanitos menores el cual ella debe fastidiar.

-Por tu mirada noto que tuviste un día pésimo, aunque yo se que vives con esa cara de estreñido todos los días-. dijo con tono de burla y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

-No he hablado esto con nadie, y la persona que a menos se lo diría es a ti-. una leve sonrisa arrogante se mostró en la mirada del pelinegro, cosa que molesto un poco a Misaki pero sin quitarle su sonrisa.

-Déjame adivinar. Besaste a una chica con la cual no estas correspondido-. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos, pero no debería sorprenderse, no por nada Misaki es la mejor amiga de Sasuke. Ellos comparten la misma actitud,personalidad,arrogancia y apariencia que cualquiera que los viera diría que son gemelos, solo que la apariencia de Misaki es diferente a la de Sasuke.

-No debería asombrarme, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga-. Sasuke suspiro y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

-A ver, tengo la solución-. dijo Misaki. Sasuke bufó ya que ella ni siquiera quiso oír la explicación para poder desahogarse.

-Es broma, solo quería ver esa cara de estreñido otra vez-. miro arrogante y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada de nuevo.

-Bien, te contaré. Esta chica que bese, se llama Haruno Sakura. Es una popular de la escuela que solía odiar-. dijo el pelinegro mientras fue interrumpido.

-Solías?-. la sonrisa de Misaki volvió y Sasuke la miro con fastidio.

-Silencio-. continuó el pelinegro .-Yo solía odiar a los populares porque creía que presumían su dinero a cualquiera, cosa que me molesta por que no soy pobre y tengo mas dinero que ellos, solo que no lo presumo-. a Misaki le resbalo una gota por la nuca viendo como el dice esas cosas de el, sabiendo que es todo lo contrario, pero algunas partes son ciertas, como la de que el no presumía su dinero ni le gustaba usar dinero de sus padres. El prefería ganar su dinero el mismo, aun sin trabajar .-Volví a conocer a Hinata la cual me presento a sus amigos, por lo que conocí a Sakura. Empece a juntarme con ellos y me di cuenta de que no todo lo que pensé de ellos es lo que parece. Durante una salida que tuvimos en grupo, me encontré a Sakura la cual me arrastró hacia un baño encerrándome en un cubículo junto con ella-.

-Ya no necesito saber lo que pasa después-. Misaki mostró cara de asco y Sasuke la trato de matar con la mirada muy molesto.

-No paso nada de lo que piensas, hubo una razón por la cual ella hizo eso-. Sasuke continuo.

-La cual seria...?-. Misaki miro aburrida pero en sus ojos se veía lo curiosa que estaba.

-Eso no lo puedo contar-. Sasuke suspiro al saber que había prometido guardar el secreto de Sakura.

-¿Y así quieres que te crea que no estuvieron haciendo "cositas" en el baño?-. En la mirada de Misaki se mostró una sonrisa pervertida.

-Para hacerlo mas corto... Sakura me mostró que juzgue sin conocer, y jamas había pensado eso de una chica-. un ligero sonrojo se aferro en las mejillas del pelinegro.

-Sigo pensando que siendo amantes no estuvieras pensando estas cosas y estarías mejor-. dijo Misaki agitando su mano restandole importancia.

-Creo que lo que conté fue en vano, pero me siento mejor al contar lo que siento-. un suspiro aliviado sale de Sasuke.

- ¡Ay no!-. Misaki sonríe de forma burlona.

- ¿Que?- pregunta Sasuke.

¡El amargado de mi mejor amigo se enamoro y dice cosas muy cursis!-. Misaki suelta una carcajada al ver que el pelinegro mostró mas sonrojo del que ya tenia, confirmando que el si se había enamorado de Sakura .-Bien, me interesa conocer a esa tal Sakura-. la carcajada termina y Misaki se quita las lagrimas de la comisura de sus ojos dando a notar que realmente se le hacia divertido el sonrojo de Sasuke.

- ¡No,no,no y no!-. Sasuke recupero su actitud fría, y puso mirada asesina exclamandole a la castaña.

-No es como si estuviera pidiéndote permiso, por que ya estoy inscrita en la escuela-.

-A veces olvido que eres una niña rica y logras todo lo que quieres-. Sasuke la trato de matar con la mirada pero al notar que no pudo, se fue a la ducha, no sin antes tomar ropa para no salir con toalla y poder relajarse. Sin duda esto no era bueno para el, el que su mejor amiga quiera conocer a Sakura. Conociendo su manera arrogante de tratar a las personas, esto no traerá nada bueno.

* * *

**Vale, creo que tanto leer fanfic's cambiaron mi forma de narrar xD**

**espero les haya gustado :D!**

**¡No olviden poner reviews!**

**Mientras mas reviews , mas capítulos! ademas recuerden nuestra negociacion :D**


	7. Misaki conoce a Sakura ¡Peligro!

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia se narra en POV normal]**

**[Hay personajes inventados en este fanfic]**

**[Capitulo 7]**

Para hacerlo mas corto... Sakura me mostró que juzgue sin conocer y jamas había pensado eso de una chica-. un ligero sonrojo se aferro en las mejillas del pelinegro.

-Sigo pensando que si fueran amantes no estuvieras pensando estas cosas y estarías mejor-. dijo Misaki agitando su mano restandole importancia.

-Creo que lo que conté fue en vano, pero me siento mejor al contar lo que siento-. un suspiro aliviado sale de la boca de Sasuke.

- ¡Ay no!-. Misaki sonríe de forma burlona.

- ¿Que?- pregunta Sasuke.

- ¡El amargado de mi mejor amigo se enamoro y dice cosas muy cursis!-. Misaki suelta una carcajada al ver que el pelinegro mostró mas sonrojo del que ya tenia, confirmando que el si se había enamorado de Sakura .-Bien, me interesa conocer a esa tal Sakura-. la carcajada termina y Misaki se quita las lagrimas de la comisura de sus ojos dando a notar que realmente se le hacia divertido el sonrojo de Sasuke.

- ¡No,no,no y no!-. Sasuke recupero su actitud fría, y puso mirada asesina con actitud tétrica.

-No es como si estuviera pidiéndote permiso, porque ya estoy inscrita en la escuela-.

-A veces olvido que eres una niña rica y logras todo lo que quieres-. Sasuke la trato de matar con la mirada pero al notar que no pudo se fue a la ducha, no sin antes tomar ropa para no salir con toalla y poder relajarse en el baño. Sin duda esto no era bueno para el, el que su mejor amiga quiera conocer a Sakura. Conociendo su manera arrogante de tratar a las personas, esto no traer nada bueno.

Sasuke sale con su ropa un poco desarreglada. Tiene una polera blanca de cuello de tortuga, mangas largas recogidas hasta sus codos, un pantalón pijama parecido a un pantalón chino, y de su cabello salían gotas de agua cayendo de sus mechones. (N/A: De imaginármelo me sangra la nariz *¬* por cierto, busquen pantalón chino en Google por si la curiosidad xD)

Al bajar a la sala para que ver que hacen sus familiares... Itachi,Hikari y Fugaku veían una película y Mikoto preparaba bocadillos mientras charlaba con Misaki. El pelinegro menor suspiro y fue a ver la película junto con los demás mientras Mikoto y Misaki no tardaron en aparecer para verla también.

Al terminar la película, Hikari tenia sueño y se fue a dormir, Itachi decidió ponerse a estudiar para un examen que tenia en la semana próxima, Mikoto y Fugaku deciden ir a dormir dejando a Sasuke con Misaki.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas durmiendo aquí?-. preguntó Sasuke de repente.

-Tan directo como siempre-. la castaña rodeo los ojos .-Ayer vine a saludar y me quede un rato, luego me despedí para quedarme a un hotel pero Mikoto-chan me ofreció dormir en el cuarto de Hikari y ella acepto-. Misaki termino de contar.

-¿Acepto? Por favor Misaki, de seguro se puso a saltar y a celebrar porque tu mas que nadie la conoces mejor y la entiendes-. dijo Sasuke con cara de aburrimiento.

-Si bueno, eso hizo-. Sasuke rodeo los ojos .-Oye, no terminaste de contarme sobre esa tal Sakura-. pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-Es algo tarde Misaki y tengo sueño-. el pelinegro se levanto para ir a su habitación pero Misaki lo jala del brazo.

-¡Oh, no! tu te quedas a contarme, amargado-. dijo con su típica sonrisa arrogante y el pelinegro deseaba morir para poder dormir en paz.

-Bien-. suspiro con molestia .-A ver... por donde me quede?-. pregunto el pelinegro.

-En la parte donde la violaste en un baño-. dijo restandole importancia.

-¡No la viole!-. se quejo el azabache.

-Hagamos como que te creo-. la castaña sonrió picarona.

-Veras, poco después de esa cita empece a juntarme mas con ellos y otra vez volví a tener una cita grupal-. Misaki tenia cara de aburrimiento pero en sus ojos se veía interesada .-Cuando tuve que irme a casa, Naruto me ofreció un aventón hasta mi casa pero estaba tan cansado que Sakura tuvo que conducir-. continuo el pelinegro.

-Narut...?-. la castaña no pudo terminar la frase.

-Las preguntas al final-. interrumpió a Misaki, la cual le dio una mirada tétrica y Sasuke sonrió picaron .-En fin, nos pusimos a hablar y por acto de nuestros impulsos, la bese-. Sasuke termino de explicar y Misaki se veía mas interesada en sus ojos, mientras que su cara seguía aburrida.

-¿Que se siente ser actor de telenovela?-. Misaki pregunto con mirada picarona y Sasuke bufó molesto porque el se sentía así.

-Los protagonistas se llevan a todas las fangirl's, por lo que en parte no me molesta ese termino-. Sasuke dejo de bufar y puso mirada arrogante haciendo que un tic se aferrara a la ceja de Misaki.

-Como sea, me iré a dormir-. Misaki se levanto y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Hikari y levanto su mano en forma de despedida mientras subía las escaleras sin voltear su rostro. Sasuke la imito y se fue su cuarto para irse a dormir.

Paso la noche, y un hermoso amanecer de películas se puso en el cielo que ya dejo de ser oscuro de un hermoso viernes. Hoy como algunas mañanas, Hikari encontró otra forma de arruinarle el comienzo del día al pelinegro, solo que esta era una manera diferente a las otras.

Aun sin que el despertador sonara, Sasuke se encontraba en su cama durmiendo de lo mas tranquilo y tierno, pero sintió algo húmedo en su cara. Al abrir los ojos poco a poco, ve la lengua de su peludo amigo Haru que estaba siendo sostenido por Hikari que sonreía divertida junto con Misaki.

-Despierta amargado-. Sasuke fija su mirada en Misaki y la fulmina con la mirada. La castaña traía el uniforme de la escuela, el cual eran una camisa debajo de un saco negro,una corbata roja, una falda escocesa roja con negro sin adornos, unas medias largas que le llegan por debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos normales. En cuanto al pelo, lo tenia lacio y suelto dejando un flequillo cubriendo un poco el ojo derecho de Misaki. En palabras masculinas "se veía jodidamente atractiva".

-Pensé que con Hikari mis mañanas eran malas, pero con las dos juntas estoy en el infierno-. Suspiro con fastidio mientras seguía recostado boca abajo y su cara era cubierta por una almohada que le alteraba un poco el tono de voz.

-Sabes lo que dicen. "Mañana mala, día perfecto"-. comentó Hikari.

-Vaya manera de joderle la mañana a Sasuke-. Una voz sensual y varonil pero divertida hace que todos miren a la puerta. Itachi estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con brazos cruzados y riendo bajo.

-No me digas que tu también estas de su lado-. Sasuke quito su rostro de la almohada y voltea a ver a su hermano.

-¿Que puedo decir? Estas dos hacen pasar a cualquiera un buen rato-. Itachi sonrió .-Bueno... no a todos-. su sonrisa se amplio al decírmelo con tono de burla.

-Buena esa onii-chan-. Hikari,Itachi y Misaki chocaron sus manos entre ellos.

- Salgan-de-mi-habitación -. El pelinegro menor deletreo de forma tétrica aquella frase, por lo cual hizo que a Hikari y a Itachi se les erizara la piel mientras que Misaki abandona la habitación aburrida.

-Tks, ya te amargaste-. dice con aburrimiento y sale de la habitación. Hikari e Itachi la imitan pero estos se mueven mas rápidos. Sasuke decide al fin levantarse para tomar la misma rutina de todas las mañanas. Al terminar de vestirse con un uniforme similar al de Misaki, solo que este traía un pantalón oscuro al mismo color que el saco, el cual estaba desabrochado y desarreglado lo cual lo hizo ver muy sexy (N/A: siento que me explico demasiado al hacer estas descripciones :I)

-Ohayo, Sasuke-. Fugaku saluda a Sasuke, el cual ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo por el mal humor en el que estaba. Se sentó al frente de su padre y recostó la cabeza boca abajo en la mesa la cual fue cubierta por los brazos que el usó como almohadas. Fugaku le iba a tocar el hombro a Sasuke para ver que le pasaba, pero alguien habla de repente.

-Te recomiendo no provocarlo, esta mañana quisimos molestarlo y anda de pésimo humor-. Itachi le recomendó a su padre, el cual dejó su mano en el aire y le resbalo una gota por la nuca.

-Ya provocaron a la fiera-. Fugaku suspira, pero ríe divertido al imaginarse la cara de Sasuke en esta mañana. Después de eso todo fue normal. Desayunaron, Sasuke tomo su soda, salieron en sus respectivos autos y la única que se quedo fue Mikoto.

Al llegar a la escuela de Sasuke, el mencionado y Misaki se bajan del auto de Itachi, lo que le pareció raro al pelinegro menor fue que el Uchiha mayor también se había bajado del auto.

-¿Y tu que piensas hacer?-. Preguntó curioso.

-Ya te lo contare mas tarde, ahora vuelve a tus clases mientras voy a la oficina-. Itachi le ordenó a Sasuke y a Misaki. Sasuke lo mira con fastidio y Misaki con aburrimiento y disgusto.

-Solo por ser un año y medio mayor, no te hace mi jefe-. Le dijo el pelinegro menor.

-Tengo trabajo, mantengo mis estudios, tengo mi propio departamento, mi propio auto y todo lo conseguí sin ayuda de nadie, así que si soy tu jefe-. El Uchiha mayor les miro con arrogancia mientras brillitos iluminaban alrededor de Itachi, esto hizo que tanto a Sasuke como a Misaki les resbalara una gota en la frente.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde queda la oficina, andando que te guió-. Itachi asintió resignado ya que el Uchiha menor tenia razón, por lo cual Misaki les siguió ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer.

Por los pasillos de la escuela, todos los alumnos miraban a la familia Uchiha caminando por los pasillos (N/A: Misaki es considerada como de la familia, ya que Mikoto y Fugaku la conocen desde que nació y ellos la tratan como su hija) Misaki iba en el medio, a su derecha estaba Sasuke y a su izquierda estaba Itachi. Por los pasillos se notaban las miradas que eran de chicas y chicos. Los chicos miraban lo bien que se veía Misaki en su uniforme apretado, mientras que las chicas suspiraban soñadoras viendo a los guapetones-atractivos-sensuales hermanos Uchiha, que mas que hermanos parecían gemelos si no fuera por el pelo y los rasgados que tiene Itachi bajo sus ojos.

-¿Soy yo el único que se le hace incomodo esto?-. Itachi les susurra a ambos.

-Extrañamente yo ya me acostumbre-. Sasuke dijo mirando de reojo a la castaña y al pelinegro mayor.

-La clave es ignorar, yo en mi antigua escuela soportaba las miradas de chicos pervertidos todos los días-. decía Misaki.

-Querrás decir "riquillos pervertidos"-. Itachi menciona con burla y Sasuke ríe de lado.

-Algo así-. la cara de la castaña se volvió aburrida e indirectamente atractiva pero por el interior seguía aburrida.

-Bien, es aquí-. Sasuke señala a la puerta de la oficina.

-Gracias-. Itachi les sonríe a Sasuke y Misaki, mientras que ellos no les importo y caminaron devuelta .-Olvidaba con quien estaba-. Itachi se susurro a su mismo pero esos dos lograron escucharlo con su sentido arácnido.

-Ya me las pagara ese cómplice de presumidas/hermano de amargados-. Sasuke y Misaki se miraron entre si analizando lo que el otro dijo, por lo cual se fulminaron con la mirada mandándose rayitos mientras seguían caminando. Torpemente, llegaron al salón donde seguían fulminándose con la mirada.

-Eh, teme!-. Naruto se levanto de su asiento y sin moverse saludo al pelinegro, el cual lo ignoro porque seguía matando a Misaki con la mirada, y ella hacia lo mismo.

-¿Y ella?-. pregunta Ino.

-Tienen mucho parecido, ¿sera su hermana?-. preguntó Sakura.

-Pues, hace rato se oían gritos de fangirl's y miradas de pervertidos por los pasillos mencionando a tres peli-oscuros rondando hacia la oficina-. menciono Tenten poniendo pose pensativa.

-Sin duda deben ser ellos-. dijo Neji.

-Pues yo me encuentro muy atractiva a la castaña oscura-. a Kiba casi se le cae la baba.

-Tranquilo, que si es la hermana de Sasuke, el te castrara sin pensarlo cuando oiga lo que dices sobre su hermana-. Ino miro a Kiba, el mencionado se toco la entrepierna y cruzo las piernas mientras que los demás sintieron pena con solo pensarlo.

-No es como si Kiba tuviera algo ahí debajo de todos modos-. comento Sai burlándose del castaño claro, mientras que todos soltaron una carcajada. Esto hizo que Sasuke y Misaki dejaran de fulminarse con la mirada pero aun así se miraban de reojo compitiendo.

-Oye Sasuke, ven aquí un momento-. el grito de Ino saca de su competencia a Sasuke haciendo que vaya hacia donde estaba la pandilla, y Misaki lo sigue.

-¿No vas a presentarnos a tu novia?-. El tono de Ino se vuelve de burla y todos sueltan una carcajada mientras que Sakura la fulmina con la mirada. Sasuke y Misaki se miran entre si y al mismo tiempo se dan una mueca de asco al verse el uno al otro.

-¿Yo siendo pareja de este/a amargado estreñido/ricachona presumida?-. dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo que las carcajadas y la mirada fulminante de Sakura se volvieran miradas curiosas.

-Amargado-.

-Presumida-.

-¡Anti-social!-.

-¡Arruina-mañanas!-.

-¡Estreñido!-.

-¡Gruñona!-.

Los insultos se volvieron eternos para esos dos e incluso empezaron a gruñirse entre si, dando a confirmar a todos de que ellos definitivamente ni siquiera eran amigos y mucho menos pareja.

-Esto se vuelve irritante-. comentó Naruto con mirada fastidiada, todos lo miraron incrédulos ante su comentario excepto un par.

-No eras tu el que siempre discutía junto con Sasuke con el "Dobe,teme,dobe,teme"?-. Sakura puso cara de (¬.¬) mostrando su desaprobación hacia la existencia de inteligencia de Naruto.

-¡Mi caso es muy diferente!-. El rubio se defendió.

-¿En que?-. preguntaron todos excepto el par de perros-mejores-amigos que seguían gruñiendose.

-Etto...¡Kuso!-. Naruto levanto su puño a la altura de su barbilla dejando ver su cara enojada (estilo anime), dando a notar que no supo como defenderse.

-Por cierto Sasuke, quien es ella?-. Sakura pregunta curiosa escondiendo perfectamente los celos que se veían en su mirada, que solo Misaki pudo notar.

Antes de que el pelinegro lograra decir algo, Misaki como siempre lo interrumpió para presentarse educadamente (cosa que ya explique antes) y Sasuke la comió con la mirada por haberlo interrumpido, lo cual no paso desapercibido por los demás.

-Mashimo Misaki, un gusto-. Misaki sonrió de oreja a oreja y cerro los ojos dejando sus pestañas hacia arriba para que se note que estaba sonriendo.

-Haruno Sakura, el gusto es mio-. Sakura le sonrió de la misma manera y Misaki abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida.

-Con que Sakura, heh?-. La sonrisa amable de Misaki desapareció dejando aparecer una sonrisa de medio lado, acción que no paso por alto de los demás. Misaki dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, el cual sin hablar movió los labios tratando de que ella pudiera leerlos. "No te atrevas" fue lo que dijo y ella entendió. Todos miraron curiosos como Misaki sonreía arrogantemente a Sasuke, el cual estaba nervioso y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-Esto sera muy interesante-. Misaki se susurro a si misma, pero solo Sasuke pudo oírla y la miro aun con mas enojo.

* * *

**No duermo desde ayer por pensar en las continuaciones T.T**

**incluso las escribí en una libreta y también en la libreta de mi celular D:**

**En mi celu anoto ideas para nuevos fanfics, para continuaciones, personajes y todo eso.**

**Cosas de escritoras xD**

**En fin, un beso y espero que me dejen reviews (^-^)/**

**BECHOTES *-* [Nueva despedida mia xD]**


	8. El plan de Misaki

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia se narra en POV normal]**

**[Hay personajes inventados en este fanfic]**

**[Capitulo 8]**

-Oye Sasuke, ven aquí un momento-. El grito de Ino saca de su competencia a Sasuke haciendo que vaya hacia donde estaba la pandilla, y Misaki lo sigue.

-No vas a presentarnos a tu novia?-. El tono de Ino se vuelve de burla y todos sueltan una carcajada mientras que Sakura la fulmina con la mirada. Sasuke y Misaki se miran entre sí y al mismo tiempo se dan una mueca de asco al verse el uno al otro.

-¿Yo? ¿Siendo pareja de este/a amargado estreñido/ricachona presumida?-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo que las carcajadas y la mirada fulminante de Sakura se volvieran miradas curiosas.

-Amargado-.

-Presumida-.

-¡Anti-social!-.

-¡Arruina-mañanas!-.

-¡Estreñido!-.

-¡Gruñona!-.

Los insultos se volvieron eternos para esos dos e incluso empezaron a gruñirse entre sí, dando a confirmar a todos de que ellos definitivamente ni siquiera eran amigos y mucho menos pareja.

-Esto se vuelve irritante-. Comentó Naruto con mirada fastidiada, todos lo miraron incrédulos ante su comentario.

-No eras tu el que siempre discutía junto con Sasuke con el "Dobe,teme,dobe,teme"?-. Sakura puso cara de ( .¬) mostrando su desaprobación hacia la existencia de inteligencia de Naruto.

-¡Mi caso es muy diferente!-. El rubio se defendió.

-¿En que?-. Preguntaron todos excepto el par de perros-mejores-amigos que seguían gruñiendose.

-Etto... ¡Kuso!-. Naruto levantó su puño a la altura de su barbilla dejando ver su cara enojada, dando a notar que no supo como defenderse.

-Por cierto Sasuke, ¿quien es ella?-. Sakura pregunta curiosa escondiendo perfectamente los celos que se veían en su mirada que solo Misaki pudo notar.

Antes de que el pelinegro lograra decir algo, Misaki como siempre lo interrumpió para presentarse educadamente (Cosa que ya explique antes) y Sasuke la comió con la mirada por haberlo interrumpido.

-Mashimo Misaki, un gusto-. Misaki sonrió de oreja a oreja y cerro los ojos dejando sus pestañas hacia arriba para que se note que estaba sonriendo.

-Haruno Sakura, el gusto es mio-. Sakura le sonrió de la misma manera y Misaki abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida.

-Sakura, ¿eh?-. La sonrisa amable de Misaki desapareció dejando aparecer una sonrisa de medio lado.

Al hacer esa acción que no paso por alto de los demás. Misaki dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, el cual sin hablar movió los labios tratando de que ella pudiera leerlos "No te atrevas" fue lo que dijo y ella entendió Todos miraron curiosos como Misaki sonreía arrogantemente a Sasuke, el cual estaba nervioso y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-Esto sera muy interesante-. Misaki se susurro a si misma, pero solo Sasuke pudo oírla y la miro aun con mas enojo.

Suena el timbre y empezó la primera clase, la del maestro de ciencias Kakuzu. Ese sujeto sabia todo sobre disección de ranas y como cortarlas a la perfección. Es un poco aterrador que sepa todo eso. Al llegar la hora de salida Misaki fue la primera en salir, despreocupada y aburrida como siempre.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?-. Preguntó Sasuke apareciendo de la nada detrás de Misaki.

-Solo quería conocerla mejor. Ademas, tu mejor que nadie sabes que los modales me duran poco-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pareciera como si la estuvieras retando mentalmente-. Sasuke la miró en los ojos entrecerrados y Misaki tenia la misma mirada despreocupada de siempre.

-Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma-. Dijo la castaña.

-¡Pareciera como si quisieras romper esas ventanas con tus ojos!-. Le reclamó Sasuke fulminándola con la mirada.

-Un par de piedras no vienen mal-. Misaki lo miro arrogante haciendo que el la mire con fastidio.

-¡Eh, teme! Espero no interrumpir nada-. Dijo Naruto apareciendo de la nada con tono picaron.

-Detuviste su muerte, seguro-. Dijo Sasuke sin voltear a ver a Naruto y siguió mirando con fastidio a la castaña mientras ella seguía sonriendo picarona.

-Bueno, solo quería preguntarte si... ya que iras a mi casa por la tutoría, te llevo o iras solo-. Preguntó el rubio con tono despreocupado.

-Iré sol...-.

-Ira contigo-. Misaki interrumpió a Sasuke haciendo que el la mire confundido.

-¡Bien, dattebayo! Nos veremos luego teme!-. Naruto desapareció corriendo.

-¿Y eso por que?-. Pregunto el azabache.

-Baka, recuerda que me contaste que Naruto y Sakura viven en el mismo edifico-. Dijo Misaki.

-¿Y que con eso?-. Volvió a preguntar.

-Es tu oportunidad para acercarte a ella, mas de lo que estuviste-. Lo ultimo Misaki lo dijo con todo de burla.

-¿Sabes que solo me causas problemas?-. Dijo Sasuke con ironía.

-Estoy consiente de eso, cariño-. Comentó la castaña con sarcasmo y empezó a caminar.

-Espero que tengas un plan-. Dijo Sasuke caminando a su lado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Por que crees que siempre tengo un plan?-. Dijo Misaki falsamente ofendida. Sasuke la miro y ella trato de evitar su mirada .-Ok si, tengo un plan-. Suspiro vencida y Sasuke puso una media sonrisa .-Si quieres ganarte el corazón de Sakura, tienes que seguir mis planes al tope-.

-Misaki, yo no veo a Sakura como un objeto el cual hay que ganar-. Sasuke la miró con seriedad deteniendo su paso.

-Si lo se. Te haz puesto muy cursi, estreñido-. Misaki rodeó los ojos y siguió caminando al lado de Sasuke.

* * *

A la salida. Estaban Naruto y Sakura recostados de las puertas del auto de Naruto hablando tranquilamente con Hinata,Ino y Sai que estaban recostados en el de Ino.

-¿Estas segura que esto funcionara?-. Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Confía en mi Sasuke-. Y por primera vez en la vida, Misaki le sonrió sinceramente a Sasuke.

-Solo espero que no me traiga problemas-. El pelinegro suspiró+.

-¡Oe, Sasuke!-. Naruto grito para que volteara su mirada hacia el mientras saludaba con su mano en alto haciendo que los demás también voltearan.

-Entonces...-. Misaki no pudo terminar por voltear su mirada hacia Sasuke.

-Que empiece el juego-. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mirándose entre sí con una sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

**Jojo me encanta ser tan mala dejándolos esperar tanto :D**

**okno xD**

**realmente lamento no haber continuado rapido pero es que subi durante toda una semana capitulos de mi nuevo fanfic SasuSaku**

**"Volver al futuro" el cual le dedico muchos esfuerzos ^^U**

**En fin, olvidé mencionar que Hiro esta rondando por mi perfil ¬¬ largate cabron xD**

**Cuidense ^.^**

**Bechotes *0***


	9. La Tormenta

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia se narra en POV normal]**

**[Hay personajes inventados en este fanfic]**

**[Capitulo 9]**

A la salida estaban Naruto y Sakura recostados de las puertas del auto de Naruto hablando tranquilamente con Hinata,Ino y Sai que estaban recostados en el de Ino.

-¿Estas segura que esto funcionara?-. Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Confía en mi Sasuke-. Y por primera vez en la vida, Misaki le sonrió sinceramente a Sasuke.

-Solo espero que no me traiga problemas-. El pelinegro suspiró.

-¡Oe, Sasuke!-. Naruto gritó para que volteara su mirada hacia el mientras saludaba con su mano en alto haciendo que los demás también voltearan.

-Entonces...-. Misaki no pudo terminar por voltear su mirada hacia Sasuke.

-Que empiece el juego-. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mirándose entre sí con una sonrisa arrogante.

Después de decir eso, se acercaron al auto de Naruto para saludar.

-Listo para irnos teme?-. Preguntó Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

-Como sea-. Sasuke rodeó los ojos y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos recostándose de la puerta del auto de Naruto.

-¿Puedo ir también?-. Preguntó Misaki.

-¡Claro que si, hermana del teme!-. Dijo Naruto muy energético como de costumbre y con una sonrisa. Mientras que Misaki y Sasuke no habían oído lo ultimo por haber estado recapitulando cada parte del plan en sus mentes.

-Deberíamos irnos rápido, el cielo se esta empezando a nublar-. La voz de Sakura saco de sus pensamientos a Sasuke y a Misaki. El primero se sonrojo poco y la segunda sonrió picarona al ser la única que lo noto.

* * *

Ya estando en el edificio donde vivían la pelirrosa y el rubio, se habían bajado del auto de Naruto e iban directo a la entrada.

-Cuando dijeron que vivían en el mismo edificio... No pensé que tenían un edificio completo para ustedes dos-. Dijo Sasuke con ironía mirando a ambos.

-Papa me dejo mucha herencia. Dentro de ella estaba este edificio-. Comentó Naruto despreocupado.

-(_Riquillos presumidos_)-. Pensó Sasuke rodeando los ojos.

-(_No esta mal, le diré a mi papa que me de un edificio __también_)-. Pensó Misaki mientras ponía mirada triunfante y sonrisa arrogante.

-Entremos-. Sugirió Sakura mientras caminaba hacia la entrada y los otros la imitaron.

Ya estando adentro era como ver el interior de un castillo. Tenia un hermoso y brillante piso de mármol importado, ventanas de vidrios transparentes, habitaciones para invitados con el mismo diseño, un Jacuzzi en cada baño, y me imagino que en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones de Naruto y Sakura.

-Nada mal-. Misaki miró de reojo el lugar, analizando cada rincón visible del enorme edificio.

-Entonces... ¿Listo para estudiar?-. Sasuke miró aburrido a Naruto.

-Ya que-. Naruto se cruzó de brazos e infló una de sus mejillas .-Pero primero deberían ponerse cómodos, estan en su casa-. Naruto dejó de hacer su infantil puchero y sonrió dejando sus ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, ya que irán a estudiar, ¿Donde esta la tele?-. Preguntó Misaki con sus manos en la nuca dejando sus codos al aire.

-Ven, te llevare-. Dijo Sakura mostrando una sonrisa sincera y la llevo a otra habitación.

-A ver teme, dime la verdad-. Dijo Naruto de repente.

-¿De que hablas, dobe?-. Preguntó Sasuke confundido pero con cara de aburrido.

-Todos piensan que soy un idiota, pero no lo soy. Se muy bien que ella te gusta-. Dijo Naruto poniendo cara seria pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿D-De que hablas?-. Sasuke se puso nervioso. ¿Quien diría que el idiota que no sabia ni la tabla del dos podría descubrir un secreto que solo el y su mejor amiga sabían?

-Esta mal lo que haces-. Dijo sin borrar su expresión anterior.

-¿Lo sabes?-. Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo que Naruto no pudo notar.

-Sabia que te enamorarías de una chica pero...-. Sin terminar la frase, Sasuke se había puesto mas nervioso esperando que su rubio amigo terminara de hablar .-¡¿Enamorarte de tu hermana?! ¡¿Eres un enfermo mental?!-. Gritó Naruto con sus ojos enojados estilo anime y Sasuke cayo estilo anime.

-¡Seras idiota!-. Reclamó Sasuke enojado estilo anime .-¡Misaki no es mi hermana y no estoy enamorado de ella!-. Volvió a reclamar sin borrar su expresión.

- ... ¿En serio?-. Preguntó Naruto con cara de confundido y un "?" flotante a su lado.

-(_Este idiota piensa que Misaki es mi hermana. Y peor, ¡Que estoy enamorado de ella!_)-. Sasuke rodeó los ojos en forma de fastidio .-Solo... Terminemos con la estúpida tutoría de una vez-. Dijo Sasuke con tono de fastidio y cansancio.

-¿Te quedaras a dormir?-. Preguntó Naruto .-Como es viernes y no tengo nada que hacer el fin de semana, podríamos seguir la tutoría-.

-Si,si,si. Ya cállate y empecemos-. Dijo sin pensarlo el pelinegro y saco de su mochila los libros.

* * *

En otro lado, estaban Misaki y Sakura mirando la tele y pasando canales. Las dos estaban igual de aburridas y con cansancio en sus ojos.

-No puede ser que no haya nada bueno en la tele-. Dijo Misaki con tono aburrido mientras tenia en su mano izquierda su puño contra su mejilla.

-¿No te gusta esta película?-. Preguntó Sakura mientras dejo de cambiar canales.

-¿Titanic? ,No. No creo en las historias de amor como esas-. Respondió Misaki sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Y en cuales crees?-. Preguntó Sakura nuevamente esperando curiosa su respuesta.

-En ninguna. Para mi el amor es obsoleto-. Respondió Misaki con su cara aburrida.

-No digas eso, seguro algún día conocerás a alguien que te agrade-. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera y ojos cerrados.

-Si, claro. Como si quisiera compartir saliva con alguien en eso que le llamas "beso". El amor es cosa perdida-. Dijo Misaki rodeando los ojos.

-El amor no es cosa perdida, solo debes tener el mapa correcto-. Dijo Sakura mirando la pantalla de la televisión con una sonrisa y sus ojos medio cerrados.

-Gracias por el consejo. Pero aun así no cambiare mi forma de pensar-. Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios mirando a la pelirrosa. Sakura asintió y cambio nuevamente el canal. El pronostico les llamo la atención a las dos dejando ver a un hombre diciendo que hoy iba a haber una lluvia terriblemente fuerte y fría, por lo cual nadie debería salir por las calles.

-Deberíamos avisarle a Naruto-. Dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Porque?-. Preguntó Misaki.

-Se supone que iba a buscar a Hinata en la casa de Ino. Debería apurarse si no quiere terminar atrapado en la tormenta-. Dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Bien, vamos-. Dijo Misaki levantándose también.

* * *

**Adoro mi RPC *¬* (Misaki) ya veran le pondre una pareja bien sexy xD**

**¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? :D**

**En mi opinion estoy haciendo los capitulos demasiado cortos, pero tengo tanto que dar para rellenarlos ＞.＜**

**Posiblemente haga un retiro temporal de fanfiction. Mis notas estan peligrando y no quiero arriesgarme mucho a bajarlas :(**

**por lo que tendre que dejar por un tiempo mis fanfics y solo podree leer reviews por mi cel :(**

**Dejenme reviews todos los dias ^.^ las estare leeyendo de dia y noche :)**

**Bechotes *0***


	10. ¿Interrumpo algo?

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia se narra en POV normal]**

**[Hay personajes inventados en este fanfic]**

**[Capitulo 10]**

El pronostico les llamo la atención a las dos dejando ver a un hombre diciendo que hoy iba a haber una lluvia terriblemente fuerte y fría, por lo cual nadie deber a salir por las calles.

-Deber amos avisarle a Naruto-. Dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Porque?-. Preguntó Misaki.

-Se supone que iba a buscar a Hinata en la casa de Ino. Debería apurarse si no quiere terminar atrapado en la tormenta-. Dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Bien, vamos-. Dijo Misaki levantándose también.

* * *

-¿Terminamos?-. Dijo Naruto aguantando las ganas de cerrar los ojos.

-No, todavía falta geometría y otros mas-. Dijo Sasuke sacando otro libro de su mochila. Naruto solo soltó un fuerte suspiro de cansancio que parecía un grito.

En eso llegan Sakura y Misaki interrumpiendo la tutoría.

-Naruto, ¿No deberías ir a buscar a Hinata?-. Preguntó Sakura.

-Si, ¿Porque?-. Dijo Naruto.

-Deberías apresurarte-. Dijo Misaki apuntando hacia la ventana. En ella se podía ver pequeñas gotas que muy pronto serian mas repentinas y fuertes.

-¡Maldición!-. Y sin mas, Naruto se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? Estoy aburrida-. Dijo Misaki con cara de aburrimiento.

-¡Bueno, pero rápido!-. Dijo Naruto tomando una chaqueta y sus llaves.

-(_Un momento... ¡Esto no estaba en el plan!_)- Sasuke miró sorprendido y molesto a Misaki que se fue detrás de Naruto mirando picarona a Sasuke.

-"Ahora o nunca, romeo"-. Dijo Misaki moviendo los labios pero sin hablar para que Sasuke pudiera leerlos.

-Misaki... konoyaro-. Sasuke se murmuró a si mismo entre dientes con cara de odio hacia la casta a que se había ido de la casa.

-Naruto-baka-. Dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro .-Olvido cerrar entrada antes de irse-.

-Ya regresara-. Dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta para ir a recoger sus libros e ir a la habitación donde estaba la tele.

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo-. Se dijo a su misma ignorando al pelinegro y corrió cerrando la entrada del edificio.

-¡¿Sakura?!-. Dijo Sasuke al ver a su pelirrosa cerrando la puerta principal a través de la ventana de la habitación. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Sasuke tomo el paraguas que había en la habitación y corrió hacia la entrada.

La pelirrosa al principio se sorprendió al ver que el pelinegro puso el paraguas encima de ella y cerro completamente la entrada que ella estaba tratando de cerrar. Luego volvió a tomar el paraguas y se dirigieron dentro del edificio.

-¿Acaso estas loca, Sakura?-. Pregunto Sasuke tomando su chaleco seco de uno de los muebles y poniéndolo en cada hombro de la pelirrosa.

-Lo admito, lo estoy. Pero era mojarme o que se llene de agua el edificio-. Dijo Sakura abrazando el chaleco por el frió que sentía.

-Hubiera preferido que se mojara el edificio, Sakura. Tu salud es mas importante que un objeto, aun si es algo como un resfriado-. Sasuke miró serio a la pelirrosa y la mencionada de sonrojo levemente. Sakura, aun si tenia tantos hombres que le decían cursilerías diariamente... Nadie le había dicho tal cosa.

-Sera mejor que te seques o tendrás un resfriado-. Dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de quitarse el agua del pelo desordenandolo un poco haciéndolo ver muy atractivo.

-¿Y tu?-. Pregunto Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

-Con lo frió que soy, un resfriado no es nada-. Dijo sonriendole con los labios.

-Oh no. Tu también te cambias Uchiha, no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa-. Dijo Sakura tomándole de la mano y llevándolo hacia el cuarto de Naruto que estaba lleno de ropa.

* * *

**Al terminar de secarse y de cambiarse de ropa:**

-Que suerte de que Naruto es la misma talla que tu-. Dijo Sakura mirando de pies a cabeza a Sasuke.

-Claro-. Dijo con ironía Sasuke rodeando los ojos caminando por el pasillo.

-Sinceramente la ropa de Naruto te quedan mejor a ti-. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras caminaba.

-Mas que un cumplido es un insulto-. Dijo Sasuke mirando burlón a Sakura.

-Si,si-. Dijo Sakura inflando una de sus mejillas .-¡Quieres ver una película?-. Preguntó.

-Claro-. Sasuke le sonrió de labios y siguieron caminando hacia la habitación donde estaba la televisión.

* * *

Al acabarse la película estaban Sasuke y Sakura durmiendo. Sakura había puesto su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro mientras que el mencionado tenia su cabeza un poco encima de la de Sakura. Un trueno sonó de golpe logrando un apagón y los despertó de su muy cómoda posición.

-Perfecto-. Dijo Sakura con ironía rodeando los ojos en la poca oscuridad, apenas se alcanzaba a ver algo y eran las sombras de los cuerpos de Sasuke y Sakura.

-¿Y ahora que?-. Comentó Sasuke con un poco de fastidio.

-La luz se fue, empieza a hacer un frió insoportable, la tormenta se hizo mas fuerte... ¡Juro por Kami-sama que si hay un zombie en esa esquina...!-. Lo ultimo Sakura lo dijo entre dientes.

-Tranquila no empieces a alucinar-. Sasuke le toco el hombro tratando de calmarla.

-Perdón, es que en serio empiezo a tener frió-. Sakura se frotó sus dos brazos con su manos. Ya no pudo frotar mas sus brazos porque de repente sintió una calidez alrededor de ella.

Sasuke estaba abrazando a Sakura muy firme y fuerte, pero con delicadeza y dulzura. Sakura había chocado con el pecho de Sasuke. Ella podía oír los latidos acelerados de Sasuke y eso la ponía aun mas nerviosa y sonrojada mientras que Sasuke escondía su también sonrojada cara en los hombros de la chica.

-Por-... ¿Porque actúas como si nada pasó?-. Preguntó Sasuke sin dejar de esconder su cara.

-¿De que hablas?-. Tal calidez y dulzura hacia que Sakura sonara tranquila y calmada. Era uno de esos sentimientos que nadie le había hecho sentir jamas.

-Del beso... ¿Por que actúas como si no significo nada para ti?-. Volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

-Desearía que no hubiera significado nada para mi... Así no estaría tan confundida como ahora-. Dijo Sakura frunciendo levemente el entrecejo y con una cara triste.

-Entonces lo admites. Sientes algo por mi-. El tono que usó Sasuke esta vez mostraba un poco de felicidad.

-No es como si mis sentimientos fueran a ser correspondidos-. Sakura tomo la camisa que usaba Sasuke y la arrugó en sus puños para esconder mejor su rostro.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti. Tu tienes un novio, y la verdad me confunde el por que respondiste a ese impulso si lo amas-. Dijo Sasuke abrazando con mas fuerza a Sakura.

-Tienes razón, lo amo. Pero... siento que alguien mas le ganó el puesto-. Sasuke se sonrojó nuevamente y alejo su rostro del hombro de Sakura para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Se habían mirado a los ojos por unos segundos, pero no pudieron soportar la ligera distancia que los separaba y juntaron sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso. Sakura había puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, y el mencionado tenia sus manos en la cintura de la pelirrosa. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el sofá sin separarse del beso. Sasuke estaba encima de Sakura pero había puesto las manos en el sofá para no aplastarla pero tampoco estaba muy alejado de ella. Estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta que la luz había regresado

-¿Interrumpo algo?-. Se oyó una voz viniendo de la entrada de la habitación.

* * *

**Tal vez este sea mi ultimo capitulo de TODA LA SEMANA u.u se que morire mañana ú.ù**

**Quisiera pasar mas tiempo haciendo fanfics, me divierto como nunca haciendo estas partes intimas xD**

**Si decido hacer lemon o algo asi le cambiare la categoría ._. ¿Quieren qe haga lemon?**

**Comentenme por review a ver si vale la pena :D**

**Me siento rara escribiendo estas partes así que hacer lemon sera algo completamente nuevo para mi :P**

**sera una experiencia increible xD**

**Bechotes *0***


	11. ¡Nuevo plan!

**Todo este tiempo sin actualizar, notaran que mi escritura esta muy cambiada comparada a la de antes ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

**[La historia se narra en POV normal]**

**[Hay personajes inventados en este fanfic]**

**[Capitulo 11]**

* * *

Se habían mirado a los ojos por unos segundos, pero no pudieron soportar la ligera distancia que los separaba y juntaron sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso. Sakura había puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, y el mencionado tenia sus manos en la cintura de la pelirosa. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en el sofá sin separarse del beso. Sasuke estaba encima de Sakura pero había puesto las manos y rodillas sobre el sofá para no aplastarla, pero tampoco estaba muy alejado de ella. Estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta que la luz había regresado.

—¿Interrumpo algo?— Dijo Misaki cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada.

—M-Misaki— Murmuró Sasuke tartamudeando un poco y tanto él, como la pelirosa, estaban sorprendidos y sonrojados. Sasuke se quito de encima de Sakura y se sentó al lado de ella.

—¿Y Naruto?— Preguntó Sakura cambiando de tema.

—Está afuera haciendo un intento para entrar con toda esta tormenta. Me llevé su paraguas y de seguro le está yendo mal allá afuera— Dijo Misaki apuntando con el pulgar hacia la ventana sin voltearse.

—Ya veo— Dijo Sakura asintiendo.

—¿Saben? Tienen suerte de que hubiera llegado yo, porque si Naruto los ve, seguro piensa otra cosa— Misaki mostró una sonrisa en sus labios e ladeando su cabeza un poco a la izquierda.

—S-Si...— Murmuraron ambos.

—En fin, bribones— Misaki se encogió de hombros —Con esta tormenta nadie podrá regresar a casa, por lo que deberías llamar a tu familia— Dijo apuntando con la mirada a Sasuke.

—Bien— Sasuke suspiró y se dirigió a otra habitación para hablar tranquilo.

—Así que... Con que el amor es hacer este tipo de cosas— Misaki puso una combinación de cara arrogante y pervertida, con su típica sonrisa.

Sakura no respondió, se quedó mirando a otro lado.

—Sabes que la única razón por la que los interrumpí fue por Naruto. No vayas a creer que siento algo por ese amargado— Dijo Misaki poniendo cara aburrida y apuntando hacia la puerta donde el pelinegro se había ido.

—Pues, debo admitir que en un principio pensaba que eran novios— Sakura quitó por completo su sonrojo y miró a Misaki atenta.

—¿Celosa?— Misaki la miro con diversión y Sakura volteo su rostro bufando —Soy su mejor amiga, no tienes que preocuparte de mi. Solo me gusta molestarlo, nada mas— Continuó la castaña.

—No lo aparentas, pero... ¿realmente lo proteges, cierto?— Dijo Sakura mirando a los ojos marrón oscuro de Misaki.

—Lo conozco desde que era un pequeño amargado. Siempre me encantaba molestarlo y tratar de hacerle la vida imposible a mi propia manera. Y se que en el fondo... le encanta que haga todo eso— Misaki miraba el suelo con sonrisa nostálgica —La única razón por la que lo sigo molestando de esa manera... es porque me recuerda a cuando eramos niños— Misaki levantó su mirada hacia Sakura —Así que espero que los dos se den cuenta de lo que sienten de una buena vez— Misaki sonrió cerrando uno de sus ojos y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sakura se había sorprendido. La castaña siempre tenia cara de que no le importaba nada ni nadie, el único que la podía comprender era Sasuke, en incluso son parecidos tanto en actitud como personalidad. Se podía decir que si veías algo en Misaki, Sasuke también lo tenia. Así que si Misaki, que había dicho que no creía en el amor, dijo tal discurso... no se podía imaginar todo lo que Sasuke tenia para decirle a ella. Eso le sacó una sonrisa tranquila a la pelirosa para después caer rendida al sofá soltando un suspiro.

_¿Que estaban a punto de hacer si Misaki no hubiera llegado?_

Pero eso ya no importaba. Sakura estaba mas confundida de lo que estaba antes, no sabia como sentirse al hacerle tal cosa a Sasori. Por mas que el la haya hecho llorar, ella no era el tipo de persona que trataba así a la gente.

—¿Que diablos estuve a punto de hacer?— Sakura se talló los ojos con la yema de sus dedos y susurrando para sí misma.

Luego se levantó del sofá y caminó directo hacia la habitación donde estaba Sasuke.

* * *

—¿Que diablos estuve a punto de hacer?— Se preguntaba Sasuke poniendo la palma de su mano en su frente. Se dejo caer boca arriba en la cama con los ojos tapados.

—Estuviste a punto de hacerlo en un sofá, sin duda— Misaki apareció de la nada, parándose en el marco de la puerta y cerrándola un poco.

—¡Ya se lo que iba a hacer!— Sasuke miró a Misaki, sarcástico y volvió taparse los ojos con su mano —Lo que no se es por que lo hice— Dijo masajeandose el puente de la nariz.

—Agh, Sasuke. Incluso yo, que no creo en el amor, se que estas enamorado de ella— Dijo Misaki sentándose en una silla que estaba al frente de el. Sakura que estaba fuera de la habitación pudo oír ese comentario y miró por el pequeño espacio que era lo poco que estaba abierta la puerta. Sabia que estaba mal, pero debía escuchar una parte de lo que él pensaba de ella.

—Si, lo se. Y me molesta que haya tenido que hacer eso con una chica que ya tiene novio— Dijo aun sobándose la frente.

—Te conozco Sasuke, y se que harás exactamente lo que estoy pensando— Dijo Misaki recostada de la silla cruzada de brazos.

—Ni hablar para saberlo. Pienso enamorarla a como de lugar Sasuke— sonrió y cerró su ojo derecho, mostrando una muy tierna sonrisa. Sakura, que estaba oyendo y mirando a través de lo poco que estaba abierta la puerta, se sonrojó.

—¿Y tienes un plan para eso o que?— Dijo Misaki mostrando cara interesada.

—Por supuesto que tengo un plan, soy Sasuke Uchiha ¿recuerdas?

—Sakura realmente te cambio la vida totalmente— Misaki negó divertida.

—No la cambió, la mejoró— Sasuke mostraba una cara tranquila y relajada, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El tono dulce y tierno que usó, hizo sonrojar mas a la pelirosa. Luego ella sintió que estaba siendo demasiado mala con él, al no poder hacer nada para que el dejara de sentirse triste por ella. Decidió irse a la sala para no sonrojarse mas o sentir otra aguja en su corazón.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que llames a tu casa— Dijo Misaki poniéndose de pie, apoyando sus manos en su rodillas para levantarse.

—Si. De seguro deben estar preocupados. Oye, ¿por que no vas a ver si Naruto ya entró?— Le pidió Sasuke a la castaña.

—Como quieras— Misaki se retiró de la habitación y fue directo a la sala principal. Sasuke sacó su celular y marcó el número para llamar a su casa.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, aniki.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Donde estas? ¿Te encuentras bien?— Preguntó Itachi.

—Estoy bien, pero necesitaré que me hagas un favor— Le pidió Sasuke a su hermano.

—Vale, dime.

—Dile a mama que me quedare a darle tutorías a un amigo, por lo que me quedare el fin de semana aquí— Dijo con tono calmado.

—Dicho y hecho— Dijo con amabilidad Itachi, de seguro sonriendo.

—Gracias.

—Mañana te llevare ropa si quieres— Le dijo Itachi a través del teléfono.

—No te preocupes, mejor ir a recogerlas mañana para ahorrarte trabajo— Dijo Sasuke con tono despreocupado.

—Sasuke, ¿estas siendo generoso conmigo?... ¿No tendrás fiebre de esa tormenta, otouto?— Preguntó Itachi fingiendo tono preocupado pero realmente estaba divirtiéndose.

—No aniki, estoy bien— Dijo Sasuke entre dientes, rodeando los ojos. Pero al recordar la imagen de él y Sakura besándose después de haberse empapado en esa terrible tormenta, le ponía una cara feliz con sonrojo.

—Bien, hablar contigo mañana. Supongo que Misaki esta contigo ¿verdad?— Preguntó.

—Si, no te preocupes. Tengo que irme.

—Cuídate otouto.

—Adiós— Al fin terminó su infinita charla telefónica y Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se dirigiéndose a la sala principal.

—¡¿Por que te llevaste el paraguas, konoyaro?!— Preguntó Naruto todo empapado.

—No quería mojarme— Dijo Misaki mirándose las uñas mostrando que no le daba importancia.

—¡Y una mierda! Tendré fiebre por tu culpa, Misa-chan— Reclamó furioso Naruto con ojos enojados estilo anime.  
Sasuke había ido a la sala y estaba escuchando la conversación mientras se ponía al lado de Misaki y al otro lado de la castaña estaba Sakura con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—Calma, Naru-baka— Dijo Misaki agitando su mano en forma despreocupada.

—Disculpen. ¿Me perdí de algo?— Pregunto el pelinegro sacado de onda —¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien ustedes dos?— Preguntó Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Que esperabas que hiciéramos en el auto? Obvio teníamos que charlar o seria muy aburrido— Dijo Misaki diciéndolo con obviedad.

—Bueno, ¿Que mas podíamos hacer en un auto?— Preguntó Naruto con cara escéptica.

—Conozco a alguien que te dará la respuesta— Dijo Misaki mirando disimuladamente a Sasuke.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Revise los capítulos y me di cuenta que los había repetido xD**

**lamento haber tardado tanto para darme cuenta ._. Gomenasai!**

**En fin, no saben la bronca que me dieron mis padres por mi calificacion, apenas pude escabullirme de mi cuarto en la noche para hacer la conti en la habitacion de juegos, donde tengo la pc xD**

**Pensare en actualizar el otro fanfic de SasuSaku :D y para los que no lo han visto se los recomiendo :P**

**Dejar el resumen por si les interesa saber:**

"Volver al futuro" fanfic SasuSaku

"Sasuke,Sakura y Naruto descubren un portal ninja hecho por el primer Hokage, con el que pueden viajar por el tiempo. Al volver al pasado se encuentran a sus mini-yo y estos los miran con asombro al saber que vienen del futuro. Para volver necesitan que el Hokage construya el portal y mientras el lo construye, Sasuke,Sakura y Naruto vuelven a convivir como los viejos tiempos."


End file.
